Can you say One Thousand Mouse Tails?
by Spotty1006
Summary: First English Warriors-Total Drama Island crossover. 16 cats compete for one thousand mouse tails.
1. And So it Starts

**That's annoying. TAKE 2!

* * *

**The camera moved in onto a highly annoying show host- I mean Chris, who was standing on the Dock of Shame behind a full moon.

"Hello, and welcome to Total Island Drama- what? Who just switched the words to make this a different show? Anyway, 16 contestants will complete for a prize of one thousand mouse tails!" Chris announced. "Hey, it was within the budget, and we were told this wold work better as a prize than money anyway. I'm your host, Chris, and _this _is Total....Island....DRAMA!"

**(Note: Yes, the story is called Can you say 1,000 Mouse tails. The actual show name in this story is Total Island Drama. Too many problems with that, And I will change the name of the story to Total Island Drama. Review if you have a problem, since I prefer keeping my private messages level down.)**

16 cats walked off of the Boat of Losers and onto the island.

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "What are a bunch of cats doing here? Where are my contestants?"

The back-up camera man for the personal thoughts-recording camera (BUCMFPTRC) walked over to Chris and began whispering in his ear.

"What do you mean they're my contestants?" Chris demanded. "And what does mousetails have to do with anything? Their currency is mouse tails?!? Oh well, this'll work. By the way, who are these cats?"

BUCMFPTRC handed Chris a piece of paper that said "ThunderClan- Contestants" on the top and had the name of all of the contestants with pictures next to them.

Suddenly another cat jumped off of the Boat of Losers. Chris consulted his list and stared at this cat. "Hey, you're not on this list. Who are you?"

"That would be Mr. Fluffy Pillows," an orange tom told him.

"Well, 'Mr. Fluffy Pillows', get off of this island!" Chris demanded.

Tigerstar gave Firestar an evil look and jumped back onto the Boat of Losers, which took him.....somewhere else.

"Alright, so if you're here, I assume you know how this works. You're divided into two teams. According to this list, the teams are Awesome and Not Awesome. On Not Awesome, there's Firestar, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Bramblepaw, Brightpaw, Thornpaw, Rainpaw, and Sootpaw."

"I got stuck with a bunch of apprentices?" Firestar asked.

Chris shrugged. "Anyway, on Awesome, we have Whitestorm, Brackenfur, Sorrelpaw, Cloudtail, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Jayfeather."

"No! Firestar!" Sandstorm and Graystripe shouted.

"Yeah! I'm not on the same team as him- I mean, what a shame," Whitestorm added.

"Anyway, now that you're divided up into two teams, other rules. You get issued a challenge everyday, whoever loses votes someone off of their team. Whoever gets voted off doesn't get a marshmallow- I mean, a pigeon, and walks off of the Dock of Shame into the Boat of Losers and has to leave forever. Record your personal records in the camera studio, which is..........at the dirtplace," Chris continued. His eye twitched at the last statement. "Anyway, since it's so late, we can't do any challenges until tomorrow. So get some shut-eye, and be ready for your first challenge early tomorrow."

* * *

Dirtplace camera......

Firestar Firestar sat down and stared at the camera. "I got stuck with a bunch of apprentices! And what do they mean I'm not awesome?" A note rolled towards him. Firestar picked it up. "'Ravenpaw was better than you in the first series, Squirrelflight in the second, and Jayfeather in the third?' What do you mean by second and third? I'm supposed to be on a quest to rebuild SkyClan!" Another note rolled towards him, which was picked up by Firestar. "'We know your future?' That's creepy! Now leave me alone, I must do my business!"

Everyone else on Not Awesome The five apprentices crowded into the dirtplace. "YES! Now Firestar will know what it's like to be a father!" A note rolled towards them, which Rainpaw picked up and they all read. "'He will know anyway?' What, do you know our futures or something?"

Whitestorm Whitestorm stared at the apprentices as they left the dirtplace, shaking his head. "Where have I gone wrong with you, Brightpaw?"

* * *

Chris shook his head sadly. "You never went wrong. She went wrong when she got put on the same team as five other apprentices."

* * *

Sorrelpaw "I've been seperated from my brothers!" Sorrelpaw sobbed. "My mother's dead, and my father's supposed to die before I become an apprentice! I'm all alone!"

Cloudtail Cloudtail stared at the camera. "Come on, someone's trying to go! Shoo!"

Mousefur and Brackenfur "Why are we both here?" Brackenfur asked.

Mousefur shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even think we're related, friends, or anything."

"You are my brother's mentor," Brackenfur pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I don't know why, but I don't like you," Mousefur added.

"Same here."

* * *

Chris blinked. "That whole conversation is random. At least Not Awesome isn't the only team that will have some problems."

* * *

Sandstorm and Graystripe Sandstorm read a note lying on the ground. "I'm only here to take up space? That's cruel."

"At least whoever decided the teams thinks you're awesome," Graystripe pointed out.

"I have a feeling that the only reason I'm not on Not Awesome was to torture Firestar by putting him with a bunch of apprentices," Sandstorm told him.

* * *

Chris looked at the note he was holding. "'The only reason Sandstorm is on Awesome is because I want to torture Firestar with a bunch of apprentices'? Wow, she's good!"

* * *

Sandstorm and Graystripe cont. Graystripe nodded. "You may have a point.

Then they both looked at the camera. "We'll miss you Firestar!"

Firestar "I'm right here."

Jayfeather "Who's Whitestorm? I thought he was supposed to be dead! And why are all the warriors apprentices? I'm confused....."

* * *

**I gotta stop here. This chapter is too long.**

**I know most of the apprentices weren't apprentices at the same time, but I was using The Darkest Hour and I really wanted to torture Firestar.**

**I know, I know, Bramblepaw was awesome as an apprentice. I needed apprentices.  
**


	2. Twister, crazy dreams, and Whitestorm

**Alrighty, randomness! I was planing to have what happened that night in the last chapter, but the Dirtplace camera stretched a little long..........**

**So I was playing Sonic 3 and I paused it and it looks like Sonic is doing the fetal position on his back. That image just makes me laugh. Okay! I really should turn that off....**

**Remind Firestar to never chaperone apprentices having sleepovers. He really did not need to know what apprentices talk about these days. Also, never seperate Sorrelpaw from her brothers, or Whitestorm and Brightpaw. There'll be trouble..............

* * *

**Firestar groaned. Did these apprentices just drink a bunch of coffee or something?

It was already midnight, and the apprentices were playing Twister. Without a Twister mat. So......they were doing weird stuff and falling on each other and doing everything to prevent him from going to sleep.

Sootpaw padded over to Firestar. "You seem grumpy. Do you want to play too?"

Firestar lost it. "NO! I JUST WANT SOME SLEEP, THAT'S ALL!!!!!!"

"Oh." Sootpaw turned towards the other apprentices. "He's grumpy. It's time to go to sleep.

"Where do we sleep?" Brightpaw asked.

Firestar sat up. "She-cats on that side," he told them, pointing with his tail. "Toms on the other. I'll sleep in the middle."

Everyone told each other goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

"Tehehe!"

Firestar sat up. What's a fairy doing in this meadow?

"Hi, I'm Navi! And I'm the most annoying character in the video game I'm in!" the fairy shouted.

"Hi, I'm Firestar, and I can see why everyone thinks you're annoying."

"Tigerstar! Hey! You ready?" Navi asked.

Tigerstar suddenly appeared and nodded. Then they killed Firestar.

* * *

Firestar woke up, gasping for breath. He managed to calm himself down, but before he could fall back asleep, a cat slammed the door open and walked in. "SURRENDER, OR DIE!"

* * *

Earlier that night....

Sorrelpaw sat in a corner of Awesome's cabin, crying.

"What's wrong?" Sandstorm asked.

"My brothers are gone, my dad's supposed to be dead, and I can't remember who my mother died to save!" Sorrelpaw sobbed.

"Firestar's gone, I don't know anyone else who I'm related to, and everyone thinks Ravenpaw's dead!" Graystripe added.

"Wait, he's not dead?" Mousefur asked.

"Brightpaw's gone! I MISS TRAINING HER!" Whitestorm yowled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Okay, Whitestorm, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down-" Brackenfur mewed.

"CALM DOWN? Don't you know that whenever someone tells someone else to calm down, it makes everything worse?" Whitestorm asked.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Cloudtail gasped. "Whitestorm's lost his cool!"

"WHO IS WHITESTORM???" Jayfeather asked loudly.

Everyone blinked. In perfect unison. Without rehearsing. Amazing!

"Umm........the cat right there," Cloudtail pointed at Whitestorm with his tail.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't see," Jayfeather growled.

"Is that possibly why you keep running into walls?" Sandstorm asked.

Jayfeather shrugged.

"STOP IGNORING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Whitestorm screamed.

Suddenly a different cat who I gave orders to NOT appear in this story EVER appeared.

"Whitestorm's really out of character," she commented before disappearing.

"THAT'S IT!" Whitestorm growled. "BRIGHTPAW'S COMING BACK HERE!"

* * *

Chris flinched. "Wow, I thought he was supposed to be the wise cat who always kept his cool."

* * *

And now back to the present, where some random cat is telling Not Awesome to surrender....

"Graystripe?" Firestar gasped. "What're you doing here?"

"Shhhhhh!" Graystripe whispered. "Can you wake up Brightpaw for me?"

"Why?" Firestar asked.

"Whitestorm's lost it. He...wants to train Brightpaw."

Firestar picked up a pillow and drew ginger splotches on it. "Here. It's name is Brightpaw. Now let me sleep."

"Thanks," Graystripe sighed in relief and ran back to Awesome's cabin.

Firestar closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

"Turn back! Turn back!" a voice moaned.

Bramblepaw gasped and looked around. No one was in sight.

"Turn back, if you don't have an admission sticker!" the voice moaned again.

Bramblepaw looked at himself and realized he didn't have an admission sticker.

"TURN BACK!" the voice yowled. Bramblepaw screamed as Tigerstar jumped out of nowhere. "Leave Tigerstar's farm, or get an admission sticker!"

* * *

Bramblepaw woke up. He was just about to go to sleep again when a loud noise woke everyone else up.

Fernpaw sighed. "Time to get up."

* * *

**I admit, I didn't think of Bramblepaw's dream by myself. There's a dairy farm near where I live called Old McDonalds farm, and it's like half zoo half dairy farm or something. Anyway, there's a sign that says "Turn back, if you don't have an admissions sticker" on it.**

**The first chapter is next!  
**


	3. The First Challenge

**Merry Christmas!**

**_Firefrost cleared his throat. "It's not Christmas."

* * *

_**The 15 annoyed looking cats padded out of their cabins, casting evil looks at Chris. Whitestorm, however, was perfectly normal, with his Brightpaw pillow at his side. Somehow, he still thought that the pillow was Brightpaw.

"Alrighty, campers, it's time for our first challenge!" Chris announced. "Our security cameras tell us that a cat was here last night, even though she wasn't supposed to come here, and those same security cameras tell us she is still on the island. Your challenge is to capture her and bring her to me."

Bramblepaw glanced at Chris. "Awesome has an advantage because she was at their cabin last night."

"One: You are not supposed to know these things. Two: It was too dark for them to be able to see her," Chris told him. "Now let's get started."

* * *

Firestar called a team meeting. All of the cats in Not Awesome gathered around him.

"We have the disadvantage, so I propose we split up," Firestar mewed. "Rainpaw and Sootpaw-"

"Should team up with the rest of us and you go search by yourself? Great plan! Get to work!" Thornpaw interupted. Then the 7 cats went of in some direction. Firestar just shook his head sadly and padded off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Team Awesome didn't have a team meeting. Sandstorm and Graystripe considered just following Firestar until the challenge was over, but in the end the team, who had guessed who it was but may or may not be correct, just stayed together.

* * *

And in case you're wondering, Chris walked into the secruity camera room to watch the contestants fail- I mean do the challenge.

* * *

Firestar...

Sometimes it felt like someone was watching him, but Firestar had felt this feeling before and knew that some rat who would be a major threat later was probably staring at him. How he knows this, I don't know because he's supposed to be learning that right now.

Either way, the orange tom smelled the scent of cat. Eagerly, he began following the scent...

* * *

Team Not Awesome...

Meanwhile, everyone else in Team Not Awesome had found a different clue. There was no scent, but they could clearly hear someone talking to themself....

* * *

Team Awesome...

Team Awesome finally found a scent trail after an hour. It was the cat they had suspected! They followed its scent to a hazel bush. The cat they were looking for was singing "I'm a Barbie Girl".

"No one sings that anymore," Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"I'm just scared because this cat is singing it," Graystripe whispered with a horrified expression on his face.

* * *

Firestar...

Firestar looked around him. Hadn't he been here before?

Suddenly Chris popped up. "How's the search going?"

"GAAH!" Firestar cried. "How'd you get here?"

"Ummm...." Suddenly, the grass and trees were very interesting to Chris as he experienced a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Chris watched Firestar walk around in circles. "He looks like he could use some company." Then Chris got up, went through the secret passage way to a rock right next to Firestar, and popped up. "How's the search going?"_

"Oh, I just walked," Chris replied absentmindedly.

* * *

Team Awesome...

Team Awesome bagged their cat and padded back to where the challenge started to wait for Chris.

* * *

Team Not Awesome...

Team Not Awesome bagged up the she-cat who was talking to herself and joined Team Awesome.

* * *

So, who won?

**(Authors Note: Didn't I just type it? Gr, this is annoying.)**

Team Not Awesome and Team Awesome waited for Firestar and Chris to show up. Finally, Firestar appeared, dragging a sack bigger than he was. The cat was HUGE! Firestar opened up the bag...and Chris stumbled out of the bag.

"Never do that again. Ever. Or I will send my assitant after you," Chris threatened the orange ThunderClan leader.

"I'm not afraid of Chris." Firestar's tail involuntarily twitched.

"Chef? Chef is getting brain surgery," Chris stated. "Which I said yesterday."

"No, you didn't," Sandstorm growled, but before Chris could interupt, she added, "Who's your assitant, then?"

Chris pulled out a flashlight, turned it on, and made a rabbit shadow puppet into the sky. A silver rabbit with blue eyes, glasses, a green t-shirt, and jeans walked up to the campers and Chris.

"It's Spottedpaw13!" Thornpaw gasped.

"Well, this form got named Shadow," Spottedpaw13- um, Shadow scowled. "So I'm Shadow right now. Deal with it." Then the silver rabbit Sonic character thing walked away to make dinner, which I assure you includes maggots.

"So let's see who we have here," Chris didn't wait for any more distractions.

Team Awesome unbagged their cat, who was Tigerstar.

"Well, he's not allowed on this island," Chris admitted. "But I did say the cat was a she-cat, did I not?"

Sandstorm blinked.

"So, Mr. Fluffy Pillows does not let your team win," Chris decided. Tigerstar glared at Firestar with pure hatred and jumped onto the Boat of Losers.

Team Not Awesome (except for Firestar) unbagged Frostfur.

"Team Not Awesome wins!" Chris rubbed his hands together. "Well, I'll see Team Awesome around the campfire tonight!"

* * *

Dirtplace camera

Firestar "I sincerely hope Whitestorm loses."

* * *

Elimination round...

"Whoever doesn't get a pigeon has to walk the Dock of Shame and into the Boat of Losers," Chris reminded the contestants. "First up; Jayfeather."

Jayfeather grabbed a pigeon and tried to eat it, but he ended up eating the ground instead.

"Mousefur."

Mousefur glared at Chris as she got whacked in the eye with a pigeon.

"Brackenfur. Graystripe."

The two toms ate their pigeons in one gulp.

"Cloudtail."

Cloudtail buried his pigeon, clearly intending to make Firestar mad later on.

"Sorrelpaw."

Sorrelpaw gave her pigeon to Mousefur, who threw it at Chris.

"Ow. One pigeon, two contestants," Chris rubbed his eye as he rose up the suspense. Whitestorm and Sandstorm exchanged glances, while everyone else waited for Sandstorm to get her pigeon. Whitestorm got voted off, right?

Think again.

"Whitestorm." Chris threw his pigeon at Whitestorm, who just stared at it in shock. "Sandstorm, to the Boat of Losers."

"But I didn't DO anything!" Sandstorm protested. But in the end she just shrugged and walked onto the Boat of Losers.

"The next time I see Firestar," Tigerstar was muttering.

Sandstorm rmeinded herself why no one like Tigerstar anymore, and also she forgot to warn Firestar that Tigerstar wanted to kill him. For the one hundreth time or so, anyway.

"See you tomorrow!" Chris told the other campers, and everyone went to bed.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Firestar "I gave up a pillow for that cat. A PILLOW! And he doesn't have the decency to get voted off. Why did I ever choose him as deputy? I still want my pillow back."

Whitestorm "This was SANDSTORM's pigeon, BRIGHTPAW!"

Brightpaw Brightpaw just stared at the camera with a scared expression on her face. "I now know why Tawnypaw left," she finally muttered.

Mousefur Mousefur groaned. "Everyone, even Whitestorm, voted him out. How did Whitestorm leave?"

Chris "Yeah, I overrode the votes and made Sandstorm leave. So what? She was only taking up space, and whoever chose the teams doesn't really like her." Chris then shrugged and wandered away.

Shadow "Help, I'm being held here against my will! And I'm artificially nearsighted!

Brackenfur "Don't I get to do anything this episode?"

* * *

That night, many of the events were the same as the previous night, except no one suddenly appeared anywhere, and Graystripe didn't demand Brightpaw from Team Not Awesome. Otherwise, Firestar felt pretty much the same effects.

* * *

**Happy 14th of November!**

**I was originally going to vote out Whtiestorm. Oh well.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	4. Marco! Polo! Sleepwalker!

**I decree that you should all DO THE MARIO!**

**Just kidding, but be aware. It will appear in a later episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Total Drama Island, Sonic the Hedgehog*, Marco Polo, or the Strike system from baseball.**

**Claimer: I made up the tunnel/cave near the cliff, I own Shadow Rabbit, and I own calling Tigerstar Mr. Fluffy Pillows.**

**

* * *

**

Dirtplace camera

Shadow "I'm going to die on this island."

* * *

Sorrelpaw's eyes shot open as Chris woke them up. "Another sleepless night," she muttered as she left the camper.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris shouted. "It's time for your next challenge!"

"What about breakfast? I'm starved," Sootpaw protested.

"Does it look like I can cook?" Shadow rolled her eyes. "You're warriors. Catch your breakfast."

"Anyway, your next challenge is a game of Marco Polo," Chris continued with a glare at Sootpaw. He then explained the rules of Marco Polo and that the team with the member calling out Marco the longest loses. "The challenge starts in 20 minutes and runs for two hours."

* * *

Dirtplace camera (AKA Dirtplace cam)

Thornpaw "Could this possibly get any more lame?"

Jayfeather "This will be easy. Eyes opened or closed won't make any difference to me. I love being blind right now."

Firestar "Let me get this straight. Jayfeather is my GRANDSON? Wow, I must be old.

Ashpaw "This is rigged! They have another advantage! WE'RE GOING TO WIN!"

Shadow + Chris Shadow dragged Chris in front of the camera. "This show isn't supposed to have any made-up characters, correct?"

Chris nodded.

"Then why am I on it?"

"How would I know?"

* * *

"Are there any questions?" Chris asked after he led the contestants to a swimming pool.

"Why are we in a swiming pool? We can't swim," Brackenfur pointed out.

"The water is two inches high, and you're in a swimming pool because I said so," Chris replied. "Cloudtail will start. Begin!"

* * *

Dirtplace cam

Rainpaw "I am extremely afraid of water. That is why I am hiding right here."

Chris walked over to the camera. "Dude, they're probably going to vote you off. Get your tail in the water!"

* * *

"Marco!" Cloudtail shouted.

"Polo!" the other cats in the pool called back.

"POLO!" Rainpaw yowled as he jumped into the pool. Somehow, he landed right in front of Cloudtail, and Cloudtail ran into him.

"Marco!" Rainpaw shouted.

"Polo!" the other 14 cats called back. Things went like this for five minutes. Rainpaw was starting to get tired of walking with his eyes closed. In fact, he was so tired of it that he fell asleep and sleepwalked out of the pool...

* * *

Dirtplace cam

Rainpaw Rainpaw, with his eyes closed, walked towards the camera. He ran into the camera, and the image turned into static.

* * *

"Marco!" Rainpaw gasped as he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of the dirtplace camera. "Mouse-dung!"

"Strike 2," Chris added as Shadow into the swimming pool. Unfortunately, as Chris and Shadow followed him, Shadow realized that she threw too hard and Rainpaw shot over the swimming pool and down the cliff that was right next to the swimming pool.

"Strike 3," Chris said. Then he turned to the other 14 cats. "Game on. Graystripe's turn, and Rainpaw doesn't count."

"Will he be alright?" Ashpaw asked.

"We'll figure that out later." Shadow sighed as she went on the long journey to rescue Rainpaw.

The challenge went on with Graystripe calling out Marco and the other thirteen cats responding with Polo. After 13 minutes, Graystripe tagged Thornpaw. 72 minutes remained. Thrornpaw wandered around for 10 minutes with his eyes closed before he remembered what he was supposed to do. 2 minutes later, he tagged Mr. Fluffy Pillows-

* * *

Dirtplace cam (later in time)

Tigerstar "I am NOT Mr. Fluffy Pillows!"

* * *

-I mean Tigerstar, but Chris punted him off the island and into the Boat of Losers. Thornpaw was instructed to continue. At this point an hour remained. Thornpaw tagged Brightpaw, and she didn't manage to tag anyone until the challenge ended.

"Well, I guess Team Awesome wins," Chris shrugged.

* * *

Dirtplace cam

Sorrelpaw "If Rainpaw died, I'm going to kill him."

Jayfeather "What's up with this? Only two of our team members had to call out Marco, and no one ever tagged me. Well, at least we won."

Thornpaw "I had no idea Rainpaw was a sleepwalker. Too bad we can't vote him off."

Brightpaw "I am _so_ dead."

Fernpaw Fernpaw grinned. "I hid in a tunnel with a rabbit."

Shadow "I didn't hide!" Shadow defended herself, since she had seen Fernpaw's last statement. "I didn't know there was a tunnel in the cliff, so I _investigated_. There's a difference."

Chris "That cave is for the unimportant and unpaid cameramen."

* * *

"I have six pigeons in my habd-" Chris began to explain.

"Ew!" Ashpaw curled his lip. "You're going to give us swine flu!"

"Can cats even catch swine flu?" Firestar asked.

"First off, stop freak out. Second, don't interupt me EVER," Chris commanded. "Anyway, I have six pigeons. There are seven of you. Whoever doesn't get a pigeon must walk the Dock of Shame into the Boat of Losers. Any questions?"

"Why don't we just kick out Rainpaw?" Brightpaw asked nervously.

"If he's still alive, he's staying," Chris replied. "First pigeon goes to Thornpaw."

Thornpaw sighed as he ate the pigeon.

"Firestar."

Firestar sniffed the ground. Next thing Chris knew, Firestar had dug out a pigeon.

"Cloudtail buried that last episode," Chris commented as he threw the pigeon at Firestar.

* * *

Dirtplace cam

Firestar "Cloudtail! I'm going to make sure you're voted off."

Brightpaw "Cloudtail won't think any less of me if I get voted off...will he?"

Mr. Fluffy Pillows "My name is TIGERSTAR!"

* * *

"Moving along," Chris continued. "Bramblepaw."

Bramblepaw stared at the pigeon. "I'm not hungry."

"Ashoat."

Ashpaw grinned as he took the pigeon without noticing his name was said wrong.

"Sootpaw."

Sootpaw took his pigeon with a frown on his face.

"What do you know?" Chris commented. "We have an extra pigeon. It must be for Rainpaw. Anyway, one pigeon, two campers."

Brightpaw closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Fernpaw."

"Yes" Fernpaw grinned.

"Can you give this pigeon to Brightpaw?"

"WHAT?" both cats yowled.

"Fernpaw, it's time for you to walk the Dock of Shame. Into the Boat of Losers with you!"**

Fernpaw gave Ashpaw a sad look as she walked into the Boat of Losers. Just then, Shadow appeared with Rainpaw.

"Well? How is he?" Sootpaw demanded.

Shadow threw a purple noodle*** into a random hole. "He's alive." Then she glanced at the unconscious cat. "Breathe!" she yelled as she began pumping his chest.

Rainpaw suddenly became conscious and spat out a mouthful of water. "Did I lose?"

"You stayed," Chris reassured him.

* * *

Dirtplace cam

Fernpaw "This is why you should never hide during a challenge. They'll vote you off no matter how horrible a teammate did, because they'll find out even if they have to use the secruity cameras."

* * *

*** Shadow is a Sonic character, sorta. Well, she's half Warrior half Sonic, since she's the Sonic character form of the Warriors character Spottedpaw13.**

**** I was originally going to vote Brightpaw off, but as I wrote this I changed my mind. After all, I wrote this during Study Hall/on the bus.  
**

***** It's a floating device. Purple is just a random color. I can't swim, so Spottedpaw13 can't swim. After all, Spottedpaw13 basically is me.

* * *

**

**Ever notice how many Dirtplace cams I put in? I'm beginning to almost annoy myself with them.**

**This chapter was 3 pages long in this notebook I found.  
**

**Congratulations, this is my current favorite story that I am writing.**

**Next challenge is a video game, and I'll certainly let you all know if I need story ideas.  
**


	5. Arwings and Cleaning

**If I owned Star Fox 64, I wouldn't be discussing this right now.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas. Today is the birthday of  
**

**Rob is that robot thingy where if you press that one C button, it says 'Location confirmed. Sending supplies.'. Just in case you wanted to know.**

**And if you have no idea what Star Fox 64 is, go watch a walkthrough. It's a very good game, but quite challenging.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox 64 or The Legend of Zelda. I don't own The Barrel Roll Song either, it's on Youtube.  
**

**Claimer: I own Shadow and the really dumb way I'm using Star Fox 64.

* * *

**"Good morning, campers!" Chris shouted. "I want to tell you first of all that Shadow is not here today."

"Where is she?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"Off doing some musical that has chocolate and squirrels." Chris shrugged. "In her place, we get Young Link from Ocarina of Time."

* * *

Dirtplace cam

Link "I have absolutely no idea what my personality is because I never talked in Ocarina of Time. Not of my own free will, anyway. So I can just make it up."

* * *

"What's our challenge today?" Firestar growled. Lack of sleep put him in a bad mood, though the unpaid cameramen confirm that other sources led to this mood. Examples include apprentices on sugar and his mate being voted off. But who cares what the unpaid cameramen think (besides Shadow)?

Suddenly, a big screen appeared out of nowhere. A picture of Shadow appeared, then a very strange picture with a song.

"Barrel roll! Barrel roll! Do, a barrel barrel roll! Do, a barrel barrel roll. Do a barrel roll! Barrel roll! Barrel roll! Do, a barrel barrel roll! Do, a barrel barrel roll! Do a barrel roll!" the video's volume said. Then the screen disappeared.

Firestar sighed as he got on the ground, rolled over(barrel roll!), and stood back up.

"We're doing a Star Fox 64 challenge!" Chris announced. "Each team needs a Fox, Peppy, Falco, Slippy, and Rob, though Bill and Katt are optional roles. If you get hit five times by anything, you're out. If Fox gets out, your team automatically loses. Your goal is to get to the sign that says Venom and say 'Try a somersault'."

"Why not 'Do a barrel roll'?" Ashpaw asked.

"Because Peppy's job is to say 'Do a barrel roll' and other useless things," Chris explained.

"What does Rob do?" Bramblepaw inquired.

"Rob counts the number of hits for each member of their team. He also takes them out after five hits."

* * *

Dirtplace cam

Bramblepaw "There is no way I'm being Rob!"

Graystripe "I'm going to be Peppy. That way I can act like an idiot. They'll think I'm only acting!"

* * *

"So who's doing what?" Firestar asked.

For Team Not Awesome, Firestar was obviously Fox, Sootpaw was Peppy (to his delight), Ashpaw was Falco, Thornpaw was Slippy, Brightpaw was Katt, Rainpaw was Bill so that he could have more time to recover, since Bill does almost nothing, and to his dismay Bramblepaw was Rob. For Team Awesome, Cloudtail was Fox, Graystripe happily chose Peppy, Sorrelpaw was Falco, Whitestorm was Slippy, Mousefur was Katt, Brackenfur was Rob, and Jayfeather was Bill because again, Bill does almost nothing. Jayfeather being blind may have been a factor to that. Not a single cat dared to not participate. They had taken Fernpaw's words to the heart.

* * *

"All three teams are ready!" Chris shouted.

"Who's the third team?" Brightpaw asked.

Suddenly, a big screen appeared. It showed some weird map, but suddenly Shadow's face appeared. "I'm Ba-ack!"

"How did you do?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"Great!" Shadow grinned, and the screen showed the map again. "I'm not here to compete. I'm just trying to get some medals to unlock expert mode. Stupid Katina!"

Link did a victory sign with his fingers and vanished.

"Umm....Shadow? You have to take a few cats to their planets," Chris reminded the rabbit.

The abbit suddenly appeared, not looking happy, and took the two Bills (Rainpaw and Jayfeather) to the sign that saod 'Katina'. Then she took the two Katts (Brightpaw and Mousefur) to the Zoness sign. The gray rabbit teleported back to her game and started her trip to Katina.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouted, and the ten cats were off.

* * *

Team Awesome:

Cloudtail led Graystripe, Sorrelpaw, and Whitestorm through the most random places on the 'planet they started on: Corneria. Brackenfur was alongside them, but hidden, so that he could count hits without being seen. Suddenly, the ground was painted blue, and some arches appeared. Cloudail ran under them all and over the little hill in the way.

Sorrelpaw looked up at the floating screen. "Falco: Pretty smooth flying, Fox. What???"

Cloudtail flew under the arches, and the floating screen changed.

"Falco(DO NOT READ NAME OUT LOUD): Follow me, Cloudtail!" Sorrelpaw read out loud.

"Where are you going, Sorrelpaw?" Cloudtail asked curiously. He looked at the floating screen and realized that the screen said almost the same exact thing.

"I found the target!" Sorrelpaw shouted and ran through a waterfall. The rest of Team Awesome that was there followed...

* * *

Team NotAwesome:

Firestar led Sootpaw, Ashpaw, and Thornpaw through 'Corneria', while Bramblepaw followed in the bushes. Sootpaw got hit by a random bramble.

"OW!" Sootpaw growled. "Umm....DO A BARREL ROLL!"

When they got to the arches, Firestar ignored them and ran forward. Ashpaw ran into an arch, but nothing else happened. The floating sign led them away from the waterfall, even though Ashpaw tried to go that way. Not too much longer, they reached the boss...

* * *

Shadow Cam:

A black screen was all that showed.

"Shadow?" Chris, from the secruity room, shouted. "Are you there?"

Shadow's face suddenly appeared. "You know, I don't have a camera of any kind."

"Then how does this work?" Chris asked.

"I don't ask. Just don't ask smart questions, okay? Anyway, I have to clean my room, so I can't go after the Katina medal."

Chris sighed. "Which means we have to bring in Link."

* * *

Katina...

Link suddenly appeared next to Rainpaw and Jayfeather. "Come on! I'm trying to procrastinate so that I don't have to go to the Shadow Temple!"

"Hey, this counts as not going there, right?" Jayfeather inquired.

"Yeah."

"Then stop complaining. You now have a reason."

**Disqualified teams: 1**

* * *

Team Awesome...

Cloudtail destroyed the paper bag that was supposed to be the boss and continued to Sector Y. He quickly beat that boss and continued to Katina...

* * *

Team Not Awesome...

Firestar defeated the big metal thing that was the boss and went to Meteo. Somehow, the boss of Meteo was about 10 golden arches put side by side that you had to go through, and Firestar ended up getting hit five times. Bramblepaw padded over to his teammates and declared that they were disqualified.

**Disqualified teams: 2**

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Firestar "I was told this was the easy path. But I went to watch the other team after we got out, and they were on the hard path. Their bosses were paper bags and balls of yarn. We had metal things and golden arches. How does this even slightly make sense?"

Shadow "Ha, I'll tell you how. It makes sense because I wanted you to lose!"

Firestar "That just stinks."

* * *

Team Awesome (only qualified team)...

Team Awesome managed to get to Macbeth, but the train hit Cloudtail five times and he was also out.

**Disqualified teams: 3**

"Team Awesome wins!" Chris announced. "I'll see the losers at the elimination round."

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow "I can't get disqualified. I work here! Though later, that rule may change..." Shadow rubbed her hands together as she thought of some evil plans that would be put together by the end of the story.

Brightpaw "I did absolutely nothing. Then again, no one really did anything, so we have an equal chance of losing."

* * *

Elimination!

Chris explained the rules a third time, but by now I'm sure you know them and don't need to see them.

"First marshmallow goes to...Firestar."

Firestar got his marshmallow. Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, Thornpaw, and Rainpaw got their marshmallows.

"One marshmallow, two campers."

Brightpaw and Sootpaw looked at each other nervously.

"Sootpaw. Sorry, Brightpaw, time for you to go to the Boat of Losers."

Brightpaw sighed and jumped in.

"Hey, what're you in for?" Tigerstar asked. He had invaded the secruity room at some point in the chapter, but who knows when.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Brightpaw "This is annoying, but I'm slightly glad."

* * *

"NO!" Whitestorm sobbed. "I've been seperated from my apprentice!"

* * *

**This chapter was really long, and I REALLY shortened it at the end, making it annoyingly short and no one knows the details. I've already got the next challenge picked out.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	6. Solitary W point O

**I do not own the reality TV show Solitary. It is a reality TV show on Fox, and if you want to know more about it either watch an episode or 9 OR you can look it up on Wikipedia and get an EXTREMELY large page.**

**I took the final Treatment from version 1.0 and have used it as a challenge, with a twist. Plus, a bit of a not really surprising surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Solitary 1.0, Warriors, Total Drama Island, or pretty much anything in this episode. Even the twist was not wholly my idea, since a few things like it were in all of the Solitary versions, to my knowledge.**

**Claimer: I do own Shadow Rabbit

* * *

**"Good morning, campers!" Chris, the highly annoying show host, shouted. "It's time for your next challenge!"

Firestar just moaned. He had a massive headache from waking up so early.

"Each of you are going to be in a black box," Chris explained. "It's going to be highly uncomfortable because of the round pegs, but that's not the half of it. The box is going to heat up, and eventually the walls will slowly close. You won't get anything to eat, and you're going to stay in there as much as possible. If you want out, press the red button. The team who has the first person to hit the red button loses. Also, something extra is that the green button allows you to have a random conversation with some random secruity guard. Also, the yellow button lets you record something, then everytime you hit the yellow button your recorded message plays. Any questions?"

Shadow suddenly whispered something in Chris's ear.

"Oh right," Chris nodded. "I forgot. The extra box is for Shadow, but she can freely move in and out, it won't heat up, and the walls won't close. Basically, she just wants to use it because of the yellow button. Any other questions?"

Firestar moaned. "I have a headache."

"That's not a question," Chris told him. When no one said anything, he clapped his hands. "Alright! The challenge starts in one hour."

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Graystripe "Nothing to eat until we hit the red button? Oh, I'm not going to last long..."

Cloudtail "Graystripe, you better last long! If we lose, I'm kicking you out."

Firestar "I'm doing this with a headache. I'm afraid I may catch something before the day is done."

Jayfeather "My services are currently not free. And I'm the only medicine cat here. Oh, this is great!"

* * *

"I forgot something else," Chris admitted when they came back after an hour. "I forgot that hitting the red button is entirely anonymous. You'll have no idea whenever anyone hits the red button, so keep that in mind. You might be the last person but think you are first when you hit the red button. Now, climb in your boxes!"

Everyone climbed in their boxes. All of the doors shut except for Shadow's, which was unoccupied.

"And the challenge begins." Chris stood there for a few seconds, then got bored and walked to some other place.

* * *

Firestar tried to get comfortable. Chris had been right, the round pegs made it impossible to get comfortable. He ended up standing with each paw on a peg, but he had to crouch because the box was so small. Just as he got comfortable, which had taken half an hour, the box started to get warmer and warmer. He shut his eyes, the bottoms of his paws getting sweaty, and he panted. Trying not to think about it, Firestar tried to relax. However, the walls started closing, and the ThunderClan leader couldn't take it anymore.

He pressed the red button.

* * *

Cloudtail clawed at the round pegs until the box was completely flat. Pleased, the white tom sat down, admiring the work he had done which was so impossible it wasn't funny. It started to get warmer, but Cloudtail was extremely comfortable and became half asleep. When he finally woke up, the walls were crushing him to death, and he barely could reach the red button.

He also pressed the red button.

* * *

Sootpaw paced in the black box. His small size made the box huge in comparison, and he eventually realized that the box must have been intended for Firestar. He shrugged and continued to pace. The box warmed up, but Sootpaw kept pacing, not quite sure why. The temperature became unbearable, and the walls hadn't even started closing yet.

The red button on this box was pressed.

* * *

Graystripe moaned. He hadn't eaten in an HOUR. The box was getting warm, which somehow made him even more hungry. The fact that it was currently sunhigh did NOT help the current situation, and he pressed the box before it got very warm.

* * *

Bramblepaw was having fun with the box. He pressed the yellow button and recorded the message that said 'Miracles are from StarClan and if you don't believe so you FAIL! Which means that I fail, and you also fail.'. Then he pressed the green button and had a pleasant discussion about who was going to win the Saints and Patriots football game, which defies logic because Warriors don't know about football, but no one cares at the moment. Bramblepaw didn't realize anything was happening until the walls started closing. He stood where he was until the wall hit him.

Bramblepaw's face smacked into the red button. The red button had gotten pressed, and Bramblepaw was out like a lamp.

* * *

Sorrelpaw sat down and waited. She didn't move until the box was over the boiling point and there was barely enough room for her to sit.

Sorrelpaw pressed the red button.

* * *

Who would forget about Shadow? Shadow recorded a message, then dragged her box somewhere.

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow "Look what I recorded!" Shadow climbed in the box and pressed the yellow button. "Happy Thanksgiving. Life is tough. Go and eat bacon bits," the box said.

* * *

We still have seven cats to talk about. Our next cat is Whitestorm.

The only problem with speaking about Whitestorm was that he was a little not there in the head. As soon as the door closed, Whitestorm panicked because Brightpaw wasn't there and pressed the red button.

The red button had been pressed.

* * *

Ashpaw fell asleep. He was out like a lamp. Somehow, his muzzle smacked into the red button while the walls closed, causing him to wake up. "Santa dear! We're in a hurry!"

An asleep Ashpaw had pressed the red button.

* * *

Thornpaw (yes, at this point we forgot who the contestants are and had to go back and check) was bored. He had pressed the yellow button about 20 times, and he had made it say 'Chris is SO annoying'. The green button was broke, and the heat was cracking the red button. Thornpaw decided to go when the going was tough and he could acutally still leave.

Thornpaw poked the red button.

* * *

Rainpaw did a cartwheel while the box heated up. His legs hit the wall with a large boom, and his legs fell down and hit the red button. Then, the green button randomly fell down and hit the apprentice on the head, causing him to pass out.

* * *

Brackenfur heard a smack and saw there was a moth in his box. He sat there for about an hour and a half, with the walls getting dangrously close, before Brackenfur was finally freaked out and pressed the red button.

* * *

Mousefur did a dance. She danced until it was too hot, then she did something she was very glad she did.

She danced into the red button and pressed it.

* * *

Last but not least was Jayfeather. The walls were getting close, and Jayfeather had been looking for the red button for ten minutes.

If only he had been told that all the buttons were on the same wall. He was not very happy that he was blind.

Running his muzzle along a wall, he pressed the yellow button. Then he found the green button and pressed _that_ button. Getting desperate, since he had long ago reached his limit, Jayfeather finally found the red button.

He pressed it.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's pretty obvious who left first, but no one really cares who won, do they? Alright, smarty pants, Sorrelpaw and Jayfeather tied. They pressed it exactly at the same time. Happy now?!?

* * *

**"Team Awesome won!" Chris announced. The happy team members cheered.

"However, they also lost, so I'll see them at the elimination round." After Chris dropped the bomb, Cloudtail gave Graystripe the evil eye. Graystripe shrugged and began eating a mouse.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow Shadow's box was still in front of the dirtplace camera, and the rabbit suddenly appeared and pressed the yellow button. "Happy Thanksgiving. Life is tough. Go and eat bacon bits."

Sorrelpaw Sorrelpaw, who had seen the last recording, gave the camera a confused glance and ran away with a puzzled look on her face.

Graystripe "I doubt I was voted off first. There are many apprentices, and apprentices have absolutely no stamina.

Whitestorm "BRIGHTPAW, COME BACK!" Whitestorm hugged his Brightpaw pillow, which he know knew was a fake, but made him feel better on the inside.

Cloudtail Cloudtail had seen the previous recording. He shivered involuntarily, then composed himself. "GRAYSTRIPE! YOU-" The camera muted itself for no reason, but the only thing Cloudtail said after that was 'DUMMY!'

* * *

"Now that your votes are in," Chris began. "I want to tell everyone the results. Sorrelpaw and Jayfeather won, but Whitestorm lost."

Graystripe's eyes flew open in surprise, and he nearly choked on his fish.

"Anyway, now for the elimination round." Chris explained the rules AGAIN as Team Not Awesome left. "First marshmallow goes to Sorrelpaw."

Sorrelpaw happily accepted her marshmallow.

"Cloudtail, Mousefur, Brackenfur."

The three cats accepted their marshmallows.

"One marshmallow, two campers. Last marshmallow goes to Graystripe." Chris was about to continue when Whitestorm grabbed his Brightpaw pillow and ran into the Boat of Losers. Tigerstar gave him a strange look but said nothing.

* * *

**Phew! That was a long chapter! I wanted to vote Whitestorm off awhile ago, but I waited. **

**I admit, I'm beginning to run out of ideas. I know what to do for the next chapter, but I may need ideas after that.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	7. Shortest Challenge Ever

**I own nothing to do with jail, prison, dungeons, etc. Same goes for ninjas, but this has nothing to do with ninjas.......**

**Thanks Jessica/Autumntail! I like that idea, and I think I know what you mean by making it like Marco Polo. I'm going to change a TINY bit of it, but it's almost exactly the same.**

**I just read like 8 million Penguins of Madagascar fan fics...sigh... Now I want to watch the show!**

**This challenge idea comes from about 80 million things, including Mythbusters, about 3 times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Warriors, Mythbusters, any previews including a prison breakout, etc. **

**Claimer: I own Shadow Rabbit and Spottedpaw13.

* * *

**"Good morning, contestants!" Chris shouted.

Sorrelpaw stumbled out of the cabin. "Any reason why you're waking us up at 4 IN THE MORNING?!?"

"Yup," Chris responded cheerfully. "Our next cabin is a prison breakout!"

Shadow suddenly appeared, looking tired, in pain, and thirsty. How, I really don't know. She just does.

"Are you okay?" Firestar asked.

Shadow muttered something about her 'reputation being destroyed', but didn't respond as she glared at Chris.

"You will be in a cell with four of your teammates. One of your teammates is going to rescue you and get you out of jail. The team that gets rescued first wins."

Shadow whispered something into Chris's ear.

"I forgot to mention that Shadow will be the prison guard, but what do you mean you'll be doing it differently?"

Shadow rose her hands, or paws or WHATEVER you want to call him, and they glowed purple. Suddenly, four Spottedpaw13s were standing in front of her. After a thought, her hands glowed purple again, and two of them disappeared.

"Then what are you going to do?" Chris asked.

Shadow walked away, mumbling something about discouraging polls and writing this story.

"My every move is being controlled....creepy," Chris thought. "Anyway, an hour before the challenge starts."

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow "I am currently discouraged. However, I have to wonder where Polar Opposites went. It will contain Mario ideas, but no Mario characters. I think."

Chris "For some reason, the idea of Shadow as an author shocks and sickens me.

Spottedpaw13 and Spottedpaw13 The first Spottedpaw13 looked at the other Spottedpaw13. "Why are we here?"

"A bad attempt to have a slight Penguins of Madagascar reference, which was ruined when two of us were removed," the other Spottedpaw13 replied.

"Creepy."

Firestar "There really isn't much point in this Dirtplace camera insert besides letting the Author complain and letting the Author proclaim a likeness for Penguins of Madagascar. Which leads me to wonder why I am saying anything at all."

Shadow "Hey, I know who's going to win, and who's getting kicked off this episode. Watch it!"

* * *

Chris led the 12 contestants and the two Spottedpaw13s into some random prison. "Vote someone to get you out."

Team Not Awesome picked Firestar after a slight hesitation, while Team Awesome immediately picked Cloudtail.

Chris glared at something not on the island. "Turn off that music! It has nothing to do with anything!" **(Author's note: I love being home alone!)** "Anyway, let the challenge begin!"

Firestar did the most obvious thing and walked into the prison, where his teammates were sitting around doing nothing.

"JUMP HIM!" both Spottedpaw13s cried, and they both attacked him.

Cloudtail took this advantage to take the key to Team Awesome's cell, and he unlocked the door, setting his teammates free.

"Do you know how pointless this is?" Shadow asked, suddenly appearing. "I'm ending an extremely long story, this story will have 19 chapters, and I still don't know if I'm going to end up having two scars on my right hand or not!"

"19? Did you count correctly?" The first Spottedpaw13 asked.

"I triple checked," Shadow responded as her hands glowed purple and the Spottedpaw13s disappeared. "I love being the Author. I can give myself random cool abilities."

**(Author's Note: This conversation was pointless. It takes up space and tells you how many chapters this story will have, so all is not lost. Try and guess which story I'm ending.)**

"Team Awesome wins!" Chris announced, walking into the prison. "Team Not Awesome, I'll see you around the campfire again."

Firestar blinked nervously. He just lost.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Chris "I need to stop random conversations in here. It's utterly pointless and tells you nothing."

Shadow "It does too! It tells you I'm extremely weird and crazy!"

Firestar "I'm done. Fried. Grilled barbecue. What is barbecue?"

Bramblepaw "The annoying thing about this challenge is that only one of us has a reason to get voted off, but he's going to stay anyway."

* * *

Elimination!

Chris blinked. "Well, this is tough. Twice in two days. Our next challenge is directly after this, and I wonder if I'll be seeing you here again."

"WHAT?!?" Sootpaw seethed. "That's not fair!"

"I woke you up early, and it ended early," Chris countered. "How is it not fair?" Shrugging, he explained the rules again. "First pigeon goes to Sootpaw."

"YES!" Sootpaw cheered.

"Thornpaw."

Thornpaw shrugged.

"Bramblepaw."

Bramblepaw sighed and ate his breakfast without complaining.

"Rainpaw."

Rainpaw did a happy dance. Suddenly, a weight fell on his head. A 10 TON weight. "Now that I know who's behind this, Shadow's going to pay...."

"One pigeon, two campers."

Firestar glanced at Ashpaw nervously.

"Firestar. Ashpaw, time to go to the Boat of Losers."

Ashpaw grinned, happy at the thought of being reunited with his sister, and ran into the boat of Losers. Surprisingly enough, Tigerstar wasn't there.

"Well," Chris commented. "I wonder who's getting voted off after this challenge."

* * *

**Discouragement. Stupid poll.**

**I'm updating this again after I get a slice of pizza. And I'm sure at least some of you can guess what the big story is. Because I've lost interest in it, and that doesn't leave a lot of options.**

**~Spottedpaw13 hates her stupid poll~  
**


	8. Peekaboo!

**My reputation is ruined! I didn't wake up until 10:11 today! NO!**

**Stupid Poll! ARG!**

**I'm currently using my mom's laptop because I'm watching Nickelodeon. I can hear you giggling! The only problem with me using my mom's laptop is that I can't roll backwards on my bed, go into the fetal position, and quietly laugh my head off. **

**I do not own the game of Hide and Seek. (THANK YOU JESSICA/AUTUMNTAIL!) I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Warriors, or Total Drama Island. I do own Shadow Rabbit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this Disclaimer.

* * *

**"Well, I wonder who gets voted off after this challenge," Chris commented.

"You mean there is another challenge today?!?" Mousefur growled.

"Hey, it's only 6 AM," Chris retorted. "We're not wasting the rest of the day."

Shadow, with some red fur between her eyes, grinned but said nothing.

"It's a game of hide-and-seek!" Chris announced. "You all hide, and Shadow looks for you. Whenever she finds someone, they will help her look, and so on. The team the last person to be found is on wins. Any questions?"

Jayfeather opened his mouth, but Chris ignored him and grinned. "Challenge starts in an hour.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow "Stupid poll! Stupid wax! My reputation of being an early riser is being destroyed and there is nothing I can do about it! Christmas is forever away! So much to plan, so little time..."

Sorrelpaw "Anyone have any idea what she was talking about? I don't."

Jayfeather "If I'm blind, I can't really 'look', but whatever."

* * *

"Begin!" Chris yelled.

"You hide and I count to 20!" Shadow growled. Unsure why she was angry, the 12 cats shrugged and hid.

Shadow counted to twenty. "TIME IS UP!" she yelled and threw a bush aside to see Sootpaw hiding there. "Well, it looks like I already found someone."

"Why are you angry?" Sootpaw asked curiously.

"Wax and 8 PM," Shadow muttered, currently not making any intelligent conversation. She stalked away and opened Team Awesome's cabin, with Ashpaw hiding inside. Ashpaw then joined the team of seekers.

Shadow muttered something about 'Christmas Shoes' ruining the mood, but didn't exactly explain as she broke a window and looked inside to see no one hiding behind it.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Brackenfur "This is my hiding place, okay? Don't judge me."

A loud footstep was heard, and suddenly Shadow Rabbit was holding up a shocked Brackenfur.

"Well, that plan backfired."

* * *

Ashpaw found Rainpaw with an apologetic shrug, and Sootpaw found Graystripe. Shadow looked for twenty minutes before finding Bramblepaw, who seemed to want to point out something, but said nothing. Firestar, Sorrelpaw, Mousefur, and Jayfeather were all quickly found.

"Cloudtail, you can come out!" Shadow yelled. "You won!"

A grinning Cloudtail stepped out from behind Shadow's back.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Bramblepaw "Which is exactly what I was going to point out. I don't know why I didn't say anything, since he's not my teammate. Oh well."

* * *

"Team Awesome wins again," Chris announced, stepping out from behind a rock. "Team Not Awesome, I'll see you at the campfire again."

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Rainpaw "Things aren't going so well for us. This is quite a losing streak we've put up."

Tigerstar "I was PROMISED a role in this episode, but no, they completely forgot about me!" Tigerstar sobbed.

"Hey!" An angry Shadow threw Tigerstar at the Boat of Losers, which he successfully and safely landed in.

* * *

"Only five of you remain," Chris noticed. "Ouch. Things aren't going so well for you guys."

"Just get on with it," Firestar rolled his eyes.

Chris glared at him but went on to explain AGAIN the rules with which we are more than familiar with. "First pigeon goes to Firestar."

Firestar grinned.

"Bramblepaw."

Bramblepaw sighed.

"Thornpaw."

Thornpaw looked at the list right next to the chapter that is currently being written, but said nothing. Of course, this is going in order of the list. What makes you think it's not?

"One pigeon, two campers."

Rainpaw blinked. Sootpaw yawned.

"Sootpaw. Rainpaw, you've been voted off."

Rainpaw shrugged and jumped into the Boat of Losers. The trip was made more bearable when Tigerstar suggested they did the Macarena, which Rainpaw gladly agreed to.

"I look forward to seeing you at the next dlimination round," Chris grinned.

"Hey, we're going to win next time!" Firestar hissed.

Shadow shrugged. "Let's hope so."

* * *

**What can I say? Rainpaw threatened me!**

**Yeah, there's a list next to this chapter. Unfortunately, I forgot to take Ashpaw off of the list, so he got 'found' too until I looked up how many times in a row Team Awesome had won.**

**I need more ideas. **

**The wax and eight o' clock thing is merely the real world. My eyebrows got waxed for the second time......yesterday. I was not thrilled. And today, I will not come back home until 8 PM.**

**Happy 2:26 AM!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	9. Introducing the Fastest Thing Alive

**How do you barely know who Tobi is and get his personality right? I'M BACK!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the plot in this chapter**.  
**Correction: It is Autumnleaf, not Autumntail.**

* * *

Firestar awoke to hear a scream from Sootpaw.

"Alright, who did it?" Firestar growled. Getting woken up by a scream at 2 AM can make you cranky.

"No one did, Firestar," Thornpaw sighed. "Sootpaw probably had a nightmare, that's all."

"That's ALL?" Sootpaw hissed, glaring at Thornpaw. If looks could kill, Thornpaw would be dead. VERY VERY dead. However, Shadow would also be dead, so it appears thry don't. "You mean you don't know?!?"

"What is it?" Bramblepaw yawned.

"He's back," was Sootpaw's grim reply.

* * *

"Good morning, campers!" Chris grinned. "It's time for our next-"

Suddenly, the Boat of Losers pulled into the Dock of Shame. Two figures jumped out.

"We're ba-ack!" the white figure grinned.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow "The main reason I brought him back was to make the odds extremely uneven. 19 is no typo! Muhahahaha!"

White figure "You'll be glad to know I've regained my saity."

* * *

"Whitestorm! Tigerstar!" Firestar gasped.

"Whoa!" a sleepy Shadow threw Tigerstar far into the water. "Your kind isn't welcome here."

"Cinderpaw will hear about this!" Tigerstar growled.

"You brought Whitestorm back?" a surprised Chris asked Shadow.

"I keep my promises and I stand by my plans. 19 it shall be." Shadow grinned.

"But wasn't Cinderpaw supposed to have that video diary...?" Chris reminded her.

"Shut up," Shadow growled. "I'm working on that."

"Besides, dude, you only brought it to 19," Chris told her.

"I have plans. It is _19_," Shadow muttered.

Chris shrugged. "Whatever. Today's challenge is brought to you by a combo of The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning and SEGA." As he finished, Sonic the Hedgehog appeared.

"**Don't forget Laterose13**," a voice added.

"Quiet, you," Chris commanded. "Anyway, your challenge is to catch Sonic the Hedgehog. First cat to catch him wins immunity for their team."

Sonic gave everyone a blank look. "What?"

Shadow sighed as her hands glowed purple. The blue hedgehog began shrinking and didn't stop until he was the size of a mouse.

"Hey, what did you do to me?" Sonic squeaked at Shadow. Shadow just gave him an evil grin and walked away.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow "This is awesome!"

Sorrelpaw "I've heard that this hedgehog is the fastest thing alive. I'll have to set some traps."

* * *

"Start!" Chris shouted, and Sonic the Hedgehog ran off.

Most of the cats followed him, but Sorrelpaw and Graystripe went in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Graystripe asked a few minutes later.

"I'm going to set some traps," Sorrelpaw replied. "You don't have to come with me."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I win!"

"Dude, it doesn't count," Chris told her.

"Why not?"

"You're not a contestant."

Shadow thought for a moment. Then the gray rabbit stuck a needle in the mini hedgehog's back.

"Ow1" Sonic squeaked before running in a random direction.

"And that is why the english version of Sonic X is on 4Kids," Shadow commented.

* * *

Graystripe ran into Firestar. "Firestar! Firestar!"

"What is it?" Firestar asked anxiously.

"Can I look with you?" Graystripe pleaded.

Firestar looked at the seven cats with him and shrugged. "Why not?"

"Yeah!" Graystripe grinned and began looking for Sonic.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Sonic "I need to take a break," Sonic sighed. "It's annoying to be smaller than a piece of grass."

As he spoke, a cage fell over the blue hedgehog.

"Ha!" Sorrelpaw grinned. "I've got him!"

Sonic sighed and slipped through the bars of the cage, running out of the camera's view.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog didn't stop for anything, now that he was aware of the traps Sorrelpaw had set. He ran around in circles until something hit him.

Tigerstar let out an evil cackle. "I've got him!"

Firestar, whistling, padded up to Tigerstar, grabbed the blue hedgehog, and went on his merry way.

"Curse you, Firestar!" Tigerstar spat as Shadpw threw him into the Boat of Losers.

* * *

Elimination

"Well, Team Awesome, you're finally back," Chris clapped. "It's about time you lost. I was beginning to think that Team Not Awesome really stunk."

"I'm the only one who came," Whitestorm mewed.

"In that case, Whitestorm, go to the Boat of Losers," Chris told him.

"Huh?"

"I don't allow losers to come back. Now go!"

"Fine," Whitestorm muttered as he entered the Boat of Losers.

"Hey, on the bright side, you're in charge of ThunderClan," Tigerstar shrugged.

* * *

**Alrighty, a few things to say...**

**First of all, you know sandydragon, I already have plans for Do the Mario....MUHAHAHA-cough. But yeah, Naruto-themed challenge is an awesome idea.**

**I forgot what else I was going to say. By the time you see this, I will already be gone.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	10. Prepare for Something You Won't Get

**By the time you see this, I am already here.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic 2, Sonic Rush (as this is also in that game), rings, Chaos Emeralds, of Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages.

* * *

**Firestar growled. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

"Playing Sonic 2," Bramblepaw* reported without turning around.

"It's a bonus stage," Thornpaw added. "We're trying to get the first emerald."

"Emerald?" Firestar blinked.

A very angry Shadow appeared holding a pink (Ew) Gameboy Color. "Playing video games past curvew, eh?"**

"So are you," Bramblepaw pointed out.

"Look, I can actually get the first Chaos Emerald," Shadow growled. "Reason number 2: I'm still stuck in the second stage of Oracle of Ages. The third reason is that I can do whatever I want here." And with that, the gray rabbit disappeared.

Firestar growled and fell asleep.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow "Look, I don't care that it's midnight. I need a small key. Don't judge me!"

* * *

Chris blew an air horn. "Wake up already!"

Shadow, next to him, was still lost in the second dungeon. "Will these stupid pots give me hearts?!?" she suddenly screamed, throwing a hammer in frustration.

"Where'd you get the hammer?"

"Who knows," Shadow shrugged*, pressing the same button on the Gameboy Color a lot.

Cloudtail walked up to her. "Ow!"

"It hit you in the head," Chris guessed.

"No, I got sprayed with pixie dust," Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "Yes, it hit me in the head!"

"Sarcastic, aren't we?" Shadow asked without looking up.

"Our next challenge is from Sonic 2," Chris announced. "Each team selects one person to go into the bonus stage for the Chaos Emerald. The team with the most rings AND a Chaos Emerald wins."

''I'll do it!" Thornpaw yowled.

"Team Not Awesome will go first while Team Awesome chooses their person," Chris decided. "Go!"

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Bramblepaw "You know, I'm actually better than him."

Cloudtail "...What?"

Shadow Shadow facepalmed herself and said nothing.

* * *

Thornpaw cheered. He had 164 rings and a Chaos Emerald. "Beat that!"****

Cloudtail pushed Mousefur. "Your turn."

"Mousefur will now be going for the second Emerald as a penalty to her team for not choosing first,'' Chris announced.

"That's not fair!" Mousefur protested.

"I don't care. Get your tail over there and go!"

* * *

Mousefur groaned. They had the Chaos Emerald, but only 149 rings.

"Well, too bad." Chris shrugged. "It looks like Team Awesome loses. I'll see you at the Elimination Round."

* * *

Elimination Round

"This is short," Shadow commented.

"Quiet, rabbit," Chris told her. "You all know who got kicked off. Well, say goodbye, Brackenfur."

"WHAT?" Brackenfur asked. "How did I get off? I didn't DO anything to you guys!"*****

"Exactly," Graystripe replied. "You have absolutely no influence on whether we win or lose. Therefore, we would lose nothing by your leave."

"I say, hey makes perfect sense!" Shadow agreed.

"Since when did you have an accent?" Graystripe asked.

"You'll pay..." Brackenfur growled. "YOU'LL ALL PAY!" The tom glared at everyone before turning around and entering the Boat of Losers.

"That was overly dramatic," Chris commented. Then he turned to Shadow. "Hey, how are you going to extend this to 19 episodes, which costs a lot of money-"

* * *

***Apparently, the in this notebook I'm typing out of, it says Bramble. ?**

**** Since when is Shadow one of the canadian moose in Brother Bear?**

***** I was tempted to change it to "I'm like Amy Rose. I can pull hammers out of nowhere." I just don't feel like referring to Sonic the Hedgehog that much.**

****** Oh, don't tell me I'm stealing jokes from Hot Wheels...**

******* Geez, I almost said people there. That's bad. You know what's worse? Five asteriks. FIVE! That's bad. VERY bad.

* * *

**

**I'll admit, this was very short for like an hour of preparation, going through that much Sonic 2...**

**sandydragon- Yeah, I do play a lot of video games. Just not so much lately...**

**Normally I'd ask you to give me challenge ideas, but I already have two, not including a few things for chapter 18.....So instead, place your bets on who will win.**

**But seriously, in Sonic Rush, you get the Chaos Emeralds almost EXACTLY the same way as in Sonic 2. It's just twelve times harder. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	11. Chicken? RATS! But who Lost?

**Umm....no. Challenge idea from ANOMONOUS....

* * *

**Dirtplace camera...

Mr. Fluffy Pillows Tigerstar sneaked onto the screen. "During the last challenge, I sneaked onto the island! SHH, I'm not here!"

* * *

"Good morning campers!" Chris shouted. "I made brownies!"

Indeed, it smelled like brownies. Even I was fooled. I meaning we words.

"It smells like brownies...." Firestar mewed dreamily. All eight cats left the cabins/whatever they are, I forgot, and appeared in front of Chris.

"Gotcha!" Chris grinned. "You're playing for these. While Shadow takes a break, we're having a challenge."

Suddenly, an unpaid camera man walked over to Chris and whispered something in his ear.

"What do you mean she can't come back?" Chris demanded. "...So?....I repeat, so?...So what, she can still move around, can't she?....It would require that, which she now lacks....Okay, fine, you win." The unpaid camera man left, and Chris grinned at the campers. "Seems like Shadow isn't coming back this season. What a shame. Oh well, I have a replacement."

Dovepaw glared at Chris. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"Perfect....here's your job description." Chris handed Dovepaw a piece of paper that smelled like...well, a fart. Teeheehee STOP LAUGHING. As Dovepaw read the paper, leaves rustled in the background, but that's probably not important. "Very nice, in fact brilliant. I'll do it for free."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Mr. Fluffy Pillows "It's a shame Shadow is leaving for the season." Tigerstar frowned at the camera while leaves rustled in the background before walking away.

Dovepaw "So this is the Dirtplace camera.....very interesting." As she said this, leaves rustled in the background.

Firestar "YES SHE'S LEAVING!" Leaves rustled even harder in the background as Firestar left.

Shadow "I'm still in control. It's still 19." The leaves were still.

* * *

"Why isn't Shadow coming back?" Thornpaw asked.

"Arm injury," Chris told him. "I don't pay you to ask questions."

"You don't pay me at all."

"Good point." Chris shrugged as more leaves rustled in the background. "Anyway, since we don't know WHAT you're talking about, chicken. We get the drift after about a month. Each person will be placed in a hole containing their biggest fears. Last person to yell help, uncle, or anything of the nature gets the brownies, and their team...well, just the winner gains immunity. With only eight of you left, it's hard to keep it up. Any questions?"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Bramblepaw "This thing is overused.

Chris "That's not a question."

Bramblepaw "Too bad."

* * *

"BEGIN!"

2 hours into the challenge...

Graystripe was sitting in a hole of spiders, Thornpaw was in a hole filled with elves, Firestar was in a hole containing odd waffles, Jayfeather was in a hole that had charts of uncurable illnesses, Sorrelpaw was in a hole filled with failed traps, Bramblepaw's hole was filled with people playing Sonic 2 and dieing, Mousefur was in a hole of soundtracks of complining, and Cloudtail in a hole with nothing inside.

Graystripe's eye twitched, and he was shivering, but said nothing. Firestar was slightly creeped out but mainly wanted to know why he got the rejected fear, Jayfeather was moaning in Spanish about catmint, Thornpaw was cursing Santa Claus under his breath, Sorrelpaw was attempting to fix the traps, Bramblepaw was yelling at the people for being stupid enough to die, Mousefur was complaining with the soundtracks, and Cloudtail kept turning around suddenly, but nothing was there. All were still in.

4 hours...

Not much had changed, unless you counted Graypaw's whole body twitching instead of just one eye.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Chris "Quantity over quality."

* * *

5.79 hours into the challenge...

Graystripe's hole had twice as many spiders. Thornpaw had to sit on three elves' spiky hats to be able to move. Firestar was surrounded with rotting waffles. Jayfeather's hole contained more charts with uncurable illnesses, AND contained the smell of illness. Mousefur's hole sounds got three times louder, Cloudtail was in a hole that magically became deeper, Brambleclaw's hole now showed hacks of Sonic 2 where you would die no matter what, and Sorrelpaw's traps all broke, making them harder to fix. What is with Cloudtail's hole?

6 hours into challenge...

"HELP!" Graystripe yowled. He was out. Firestar did the same two minutes later. Six cats remain.

7.5 hours...

The walls of Cloudtail's hole rotated until they were covered with the words 'SHADOW WAS HERE, YOU BIG WUSS!'. Cloudtail screamed, but Jayfeather was the only cat who called for help. Five cats remain.

8.2 hours....

Thornpaw was now laying ontop of many elves' spiky hats. They really hurt. Brambleclaw was twitching like crazy. Mousefur's hole got even more voices that complained even louder. Sorrelpaw was attempting to fix her traps, but failed. As it turns out, it was really Cloudtail that called for help after all, so Jayfeather really was still in. Jayfeather realized this wasn't so bad since he couldn't see. Brambleclaw went out. Four cats.

8.3 hours...

Mousefur went out. She couldn't take it, or she would go deaf.

12 hours...

Jayfeather moaned that he was hungry. Sorrelpaw began eating the traps instead of fixing them. Thornpaw began running on the elves, which really hurts your paws.

18 hours...

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Chris "This is turning to be boring. And I has good grammer as well." Then he turned around. "Why are the leaves rustling? And seriously, what is with the smell of deadly chocolate cake?" An evil laugh responded, but nothing else happened.

* * *

21 hours...

Jayfeather fell asleep. Mr. Fluffy Pillows was sneaking around somewhere again. Sorrelpaw and Thornpaw finally called for help.

"Wake up!" Chris told Jayfeather. "You won."

"Give the brownies to..." Jayfeather murmured before passing out.

* * *

ELIMINATION! No, we're not singing to the melody of Thriller, why do you ask?

Seven cats. Six mice. We changed it to mice because we were bored.

"Seven cats, six mice," Chris commented.

"Give them to Thornpaw," Jayfeather gasped as he regained consciousness. Then he fell asleep.

"Thornpaw gets the brownies," Chris announced. "Firestar, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Bramblepaw. You all get mice. Now, who gets the last mouse?"

Dovepaw grinned and handed him a card...

* * *

**In order to make you wait, I will not announce this round's loser until next chapter. I will continue doing this until I reach chapter 18, when there will only be 2 cats left. Then I will announce the losers in the chapter they lose again as I have been. See, I have a poll.....**


	12. Anyone Notice the References?

**I would like to thank the US, Canada, the Netherlands, Australia, the Philipines, India, and Brazil. That's all the countries that have had someone read at least one word of this story. You guys rock. Thanks to sandydragon for the challenge idea.  


* * *

**_Chris opened the card and grinned. "And the last mouse goes to Thornpaw. Well, Mousefur, it's time for you to go to the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers."_

_Mousefur glared at the seven other cats and jumped onto the Boat of Losers.

* * *

_Dirtplace camera...

Tigerstar Mr. Fluffy Pillows glared at the camera. "That joke is getting old. At the moment, I'm trying to help the show out. I'm convinced Shadow is lurking somewhere."

Shadow "Really, now, I've been following him for 2 hours. You'd think he'd notice by now."

* * *

"Good morning campers!" Chris shouted.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Dovepaw added. Chris glared at her. "What?"

"Ugh...." Sorrelpaw saw Dovepaw and threw up. "Who are you anyway?"

"Hi, third niece or something!" Jayfeather shouted.

"Hi, Jayfeather!" Dovepaw greeted Jayfeather, who's like her third uncle or something. Seriously, it's really weird.

"Someone clean up this hairball," Chris groaned. Dovepaw immediately cleaned up Sorrelpaw's 'mess'. "...Thanks. Anyway, our next challenge is a D-rank mission. You're going to have to find a lost pet. The whole time, you can't complain and you have to put up with the smell of the deadly chocolate cake we can't find. The last cat to complain wins immunity for themselves. Any questions?"

"NO!" a voice shouted from somewhere. It was female and somehow familiar.....?

"1:11!" a different voice added, again from somewhere. This time instead of being female it was male, and also familiar...?

"Okay," Chris shrugged. "Let the quest begin!"

* * *

"So, Cloudtail," Firestar began. "You have a grandkit too, huh?"

"Apparently," Cloudtail growled.

Bramblepaw grinned.

"I wouldn't be happy if I were you," Jayfeather growled. "Bramblepaw, your mate is going to do something that both you and I deem unforgivable."

"Nice," Sorrelpaw snorted.

"Concentrate, please...." Graystripe reminded everyone. "Find the pet."

"Why isn't the objective to find the pet instead of not complaining?" Thornpaw asked.

"Because Chris assumes we'll complain," Bramblepaw replied. "After all, this is SO BORING!!!"

"Thornpaw is out," a voice on the loud speaker announced as Thornpaw mysteriously disappeared. "Enjoy the smell of deadly chocolate cake!"

Firestar looked into some leaves that suddenly began rustling. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Shadow? "JIRACHI EVENT IN 13 DAYS!!!!! Oh, and I was SO close to catching Mesprit just now!"

* * *

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!" Cloudtail added. "OFFICE PRODUCTS FALLING FROM THE SKY!!!"

"Whoever is the owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on," the voice on the loudspeaker added.

"Curses," Firestar muttered. "It better not be mine."

"It says 'FIRESTARIS2COOL' on it. How does it fit that many letters? Anyway, please turn your lights off," the voice on the loudspeaker finished.

Firestar cringed. "I can do that later."

"Great idea," Cloudtail praised his uncle.

"But don't genius live in lamps?" Thornpaw asked.

"That's GENIES," Graystripe growled.

"What are we looking for?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Graystripe shouted as he mysteriously disappeared.

"Graystripe has been disqualified," the voice on the loudspeaker announced unnecessarily. "Please continue your search."

"Maybe Poseidon will help us," Cloudtail muttered.

"He's the god of the sea," Sorrelpaw replied. "And besides, the Greek gods don't exist."

"Try telling that to Poseidon," Cloudtail told her. Sorrelpaw replied by swiping a paw at his jaw, claw unsheathed.

"A fight scene," Jayfeather grinned as he grabbed a bag of rocks instead of the popcorn.

"DFGFGDSHDSFHFBB!" Cloudtail shouted, sounding quite a bit like Rico, and bit Sorrelpaw's tail. Sorrelpaw clawed Cloudtail's ear.

"Ow!" both cats exclaimed, and both vanished.

"Yeah, you know," the voice on the loud speaker muttered boredly. "Hurry up, I need some sleep."

"We've only moved like 2 fox lengths...." Firestar muttered.

"It's that bad?" Thornpaw asked.

"Apparently," Firestar mewed.

"HURRY UP!" Ten voices shouted at the same time.

"BAHAHAHA!" Thornpaw moaned. He disappeared.

"He didn't complain," Firestar spoke out loud.

"He did in sheep tongue," the voice on the loud speaker growled. "Quiet, you just won immunity."

* * *

Elimination Round...

"I should get some real ninjas to track down the smell of the deadly chocolate cake," Chris commented. "Anyway, I have six mice, there are five of you." He threw four of them at random cats. Thornpaw and Cloudtail were the only two cats without a mouse.

"And the cat with the last mouse is...." Chris began.

* * *

**There's a kid at my school named Rico. I don't know him at all....**

**I'm on a Percy Jackson and the Olympions addiction. IGNORE ME!!!**

**Who noticed the references in here anyway? They're all from the same character, but anyone know who? It's very obvious.  
**


	13. Dodgebrawl the Second

**The Garden of Annoyance- I mean, the Trophy Garden- is so annoying.  
Anyway, thanks to sandydragon (again) for the challenge idea. I need more....  
Wow, I just thought of something awesome for the 18th chapter.

* * *

**_"Cloudtail. Thornpaw, you just lost."_

_"Just because I play video games, and I have three siblings, and I'm an old minor character, and I can speak sheep, that automatically makes me LOSE?" Thornpaw exclaimed._

_"I guess so," Chris told him. "Now go. I don't like having losers on my island."

* * *

_"WAKE UP!!!!!" Dovepaw yowled.

"AYEE!" Firestar shouted as his head hit the ceiling. "My head hit the ceiling!"

"Alrighth, who mithplathed my theeth?" Jayfeather asked.

"Can I be important in this chapter?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"I think I like having this new helper around. I don't have to wake anyone up anymore, and the reaction is almost as good," Chris commented. "Anyway, good morning ThunderClan cats! Today's challenge is brought to you by our first season: Total Drama Island. It's a game of dodgeball, and the last cat standing before either your opponent gets out or the last cat your opponent gets out win immunity."

"So who's our opponent, if as you're implying, we're all on the same team?" Bramblepaw asked.

"An old friend," Chris replied as Shadow appeared out of nowhere.

"I have an arm injury, and you want me back here?" Shadow demanded. "I don't even LIKE dodgeball! But okay, fine."

"Using specific rules, Shadow has been the only person left on her team and brought back enough people on her team that they won," Chris told the six cats. "She may not look like it, but she's decent at dodgeball. You should all know the rules of dodgeball. Any questions?"

* * *

Firestar, Graystripe, Sorrelpaw, Bramblepaw, Cloudtail, and Jayfeather stood on one side of a dodgeball field, while Shadow stood at the other. Shadow had a red hoodie on that said "JCLMTA Bi-County" on it, with a pocket so huge she had her right hand, er paw, in it.

"And...START!" Chris shouted.

"She's at a severe disadvantage," Graystripe sneered. "Well, Chris, what does happen if we all are still in when Shadow gets out?"

Just then, a dodgeball hit Graystripe in the ear.

"I guess it doesn't matter, Graystripe," Chris shrugged. "It's obviously not going to happen."

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Shadow announced. "In stories of my own creation, I can even be good at dodgeball."

"Not very scary or anything, but whatever," Cloudtail replied as he threw a dodgeball at Shadow. The dodgeball missed, however, and bounced back to hit Jayfeather in the ear.

"That defies too many laws to happen," Firestar growled.

"Again, my story, my rules," Shadow told him as she threw a dodgeball at Bramblepaw. Somehow, Tigerstar got caught in the crossfire.

"I've been searching for the source of the deadly chocolate cake," Tigerstar reported. "And the source is here."

Immediately, everyone froze.

"So...someone here is the culprit," Sorrelpaw muttered.

"Ith noth me. I don'th even hath athy theeth," Jayfeather reminded everyone.

"That means nothing!" Tigerstar spat. "Any one of you could be the culprit."

"Well, we can just pin the blame on whoever gets voted off, can't we?" Graystripe asked.

"Works for me, but I still need to find it." Tigerstar shrugged and began searching along the field.

Chris blew a whistle. "Continue!"

Somehow, the dodgeball that hit Tigerstar bounced up and hit Bramblepaw.

"What?" Bramblepaw asked. "This isn't fair!"

"Who cares?" Graystripe muttered. "We can't do much about it."

"I don't care," Shadow replied. "And don't worry, you'll ALL get your chance at revenge..."

Just then, a dodgeball smacked her in the face.

"I'm not injured, I'm just in pain, whatever," Shadow muttered semi-consciously as she teleported herself elsewhere, hopefully to an emergency room.

"I believe we have our winners," Chris added. "Graystripe, Jayfeather, Bramblepaw, I'll see you at the elimination round.

* * *

Dirtplace cam...

Shadow + Tigerstar "Aren't a I good actor?" Shadow asked as she fainted in front of the camera.

Tigerstar appeared out of nowhere and sighed. "I suppose that even though it's you, it was you all along you swine, I'll have to hide you somewhere. After all, we can't have everyone knowing you're still here."

* * *

Elimination

"Well, we've figured out who really did have the deadly chocolate cake," Chris told the three cats as Bramblepaw began fidgeting nervously.

"Bramblepaw," Dovepaw mewed. "You had deadly chocolate CHIP COOKIES, not CAKE."

"Oh," Bramblepaw let out a sigh of relief.

"Even though the culprit has been discovered, we're still pinning the blame on whoever is voted off. We're giving the first mouse to Jayfeather."

Jayfeather sighed in relief.

"And the last mouse goes to-" Chris announced.

* * *

**Whodunit? HAHAHA, it was MY deadly chocolate cake! Or was it..? Na, it was me.  
Still, Bramblepaw's deadly chocolate chip cookies were news to me.**

**I would say if any of you got the poll right or not, but I refuse. Okay, fine, no one is right. Happy?**


	14. Things get a Bit Too Nerdy

**Not yet, my friends. Not yet.

* * *

**_"Sorry, Graystripe, you lost."_

_"Hey, in the only finished crossover this story is, I won! That's not fair!" Graystripe growled._

_"Apparently Shadow knows who the winner is going to be," Chris muttered, taking out a letter. "Oh, it's not going to be you. Too bad. Get off of the island."

* * *

_Dirtplace camera...

Shadow "Not yet, but very soon. Don't worry, I promise you, it will happen. But we already decided to vote Graystripe off. It can't be helped."

Tigerstar Tigerstar ran in immediately after Shadow left. "Wait! Who's going to win!"

Chris "I've heard rumors that Shadow and Mr. Fluffy Pillows are lurking somewhere."

Firestar "And exactly WHAT proof do you have that I started those rumors? NONE, that's what! So STOP IMPLYING THAT IT WAS ME!"

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Dovepaw shouted.

"Today's challenge is brought to you by-" Chris began as a note floated down. "Okay, someone stole the script. WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YES, WE KNOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT sandydragon! SHUT UP!' ? There's nothing wrong with helpful people!"

"But there's something wrong with you," Sorrelpaw muttered.

"Anyway, you're fighting a monster. Last person to not get hit wins immunity. Any questions?"

"Are the rumors true that Shadow may come back later?" Firestar asked.

"Well, I don't know. At the moment she feels sick, though somehow she doesn't have a fever," Chris replied. "Fortunately her arm should be good enough for her to come back next season, if there is one. Even if her arm isn't any better yet, rumor has it she's seeing a doctor tomorrow."

Firestar let out a wordless moan.

"Hey, she's been having Penguins of Madagascar dreams for two days. She's NOT coming back this season," Chris replied. "Anyway, let's get this show on the road! Oh, one last thing, I gave Shadow and Dovepaw the privilege of picking the monster together."

Jayfeather groaned. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Shadow + Dovepaw arguing "We are NOT using Dr. Blowhole!" Dovepaw spat.

"...Please?" Shadow asked. "I'm telling you, it's either that, a wolf, or a Naruto character."

"I'm telling YOU, we need to use a Pokemon or a Yugioh monster!" Dovepaw argued.

"...Compromise: The creepy shadow thing from the first Kingdom Hearts game," Shadow suggested.

"Fine," Dovepaw growled. "But you owe me."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get your payment," Shadow replied as she wrote a note that read 'IOU one favor' and vanished.

* * *

"Well, the monster has arrived," Chris announced.

"I don't see anything," Cloudtail muttered.

"Too bad," Chris told him. "It's right in front of you. BEGIN!"

As soon as the words left Chris's mouth, a shadow...thing appeared.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS THAT?" Sorrelpaw shrieked.

"Oh, just the first boss you fight in Kingdom Hearts with the keyblade: that monster thingy," Dovepaw replied. "You know, that weird shadow."

"That game gives me nightmares," Bramblepaw muttered. "And that was before I started PLAYING it!"

As these words left his mouth, the shadow thing smacked Bramblepaw.

"HATE IT IN EEYAH! HATE IT! HATE IT! IS UNPLEASANT!" Bramblepaw half yowled half growled. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, if you type in 'Eeyah ha ha ha' into Bablefish, translate it to Japanese, then translate it back, that's what it says!"

Suddenly, Bramblepaw's eyes turned completely black. "Now that your friend has lost, he is evil. Say goodbye!"

"Wait, if we get smacked, that thing uses MIND CONTROL on us?" Soorelpaw shrieked.

"Didn't know that," Dovepaw replied. "I mean, come on, when you fight it in the game it takes forever to find a weak spot, but you're the only person there."

"But it hits you, right?" Mousefur added. "So then YOU would get effected by its mind control!"

"Actually, it's something new it developed while waiting for its next appearance that's never going to happen," Chris told them.

During all this, Sorrelpaw and Mousefur got smacked.

"I grow more powerful from your distractions," the shadow laughed.

"Okay," Firestar mewed to Jayfeather and Cloudtail. "Cloudtail, go in that direction. I go in the other direction. And Jayfeather...try not to get hit, okay?"

"No," Jayfeather growled as he ran to the shadow, trying to hit it. He utterly missed and the shadow smacked him in the tail.

"Fools," the shadow hissed. "FOOLS!"

"Okay, ready?" Firestar asked Cloudtail.

"Ready," Cloudtail mewed.

Firestar and Cloudtail ran in opposite directions to the shadow. The shadow shook its head sadly and hit them both at the same time.

"Well...."Chris shrugged. "No immunity, I suppose. I'll see you all around.....1 AM for elimination."

* * *

Elimination...

"The sad thing was we had to wait 12 hours for this," Bramblepaw muttered.

"I think I'm mentally disturbed," Mousefur muttered.

"Wait, the mind controlled cats didn't do anything after they lost," Firestar growled. "What's up with that?"

"Who cares, let's get on with it," Chris announced. "Mouse to Firestar."

"Yay," Firestar muttered.

"Cloudtail."

"I hate the hot seat. It's so....warm," Cloudtail muttered as he caught his mouse.

"Mouse to Bramblepaw."

"Hey, Firestar, aren't you EVER going to train me here?" Bramblepaw asked.

"No," Firestar told him. "Other things.....are more important here." After the last word was spoken, he glared at Cloudtail.

"What?" Cloudtail asked.

"An elephant never forgets. Neither does a cat out for revenge. Or a cat that's owed a favor."

"Mousefur," Chris broke in.

"I was worried," Mousefur sighed.

"One mouse, two campers," Chris stared at Sorrelpaw, then Jayfeather. "And the loser is..."

* * *

**Don't judge me, Dr. Blowhole is an awesome villain! Besides, I ran out of ideas. Though I should have just used the wolf. Oh well.  
I had a debate over who to kick out. I was originally going to kick out someone that got a mouse, but then I gave him a mouse. So now it's either the cat that didn't follow orders or the cat that freaked out that's getting kicked out.  
And don't worry about Firestar: An elephant never forgets. Which means I'm not an elephant.**


	15. Talent Show: Starring the Winner!

**Please enjoy the following segment while I curse myself for not voting Mousefur off. Seriously, I'm cursing myself. Wait, if there's.....Woohoo! Thanks for giving me a superfantabulous idea for the next season (if there is one) sandydragon! I love creative thinking! HA!

* * *

**_"Jayfeather. Sorry, you lost."_

_"!" Jayfeather cried. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU PEOPLE???"_

_"Umm...try not following orders," Firestar told him._

_"But I'm not USELESS!" Jayfeather spat._

_"Never said that. But the shadow had no scent, didn't make a noise unless it was talking. OBVIOUSLY we couldn't let you go after it."_

_Jayfeather rolled his eyes an climbed into the Boat of Losers. "You'll ALL see!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at ThunderClan camp...

Whitestorm started freaking out. "AAH! AAH! BLOODCLAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"No they're not," Cinderpelt soothed him. "They'll get beaten. You won't die."

Jayfeather padded into the camp. "Where am I? Ooh, look, it's the cat that's going to get killed by Bone! Enjoy the last moments of your life!" Then Jayfeather disappeared.

Whitestorm glared at Cinderpelt. "He was looking right at me. Told you."

* * *

Back at the plot....

Dirtplace camera...

Firestar "Seeing that, now I know how Whitestorm knew he was going to die. Because he implied it like five times."

Chris "Wait, that crazy cat is about to die? Sweet!"

* * *

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris shouted before Dovepaw could say a word.

"Hey," Dovepaw spat.

"Sorry, I'm used to doing it." Chris shrugged and continued. "TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS FROM THE USUAL. WE'RE HAVING A TALENT SHOW!"

"But I don't have a talent," Sorrelpaw muttered.

"You'll be fine," Bramblepaw assured her. "Everyone's good at something."

"But we don't get taught talents unless you're a medicine cat!" Sorrelpaw argued. "We're just taught how to survive. No fun, no tricks, just survival."

"Hey, surviving is fun!" Mousefur growled.

"Surviving doesn't count as a talent," Chris interupted. "You have one hour to figure out your talent. You can team up with one other person from your team. Good luck!"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Mousefur + Sorrelpaw Mousefurled Sorrelpaw to the camera. "Okay, let's see you being a game host."

"Hello, and welcome to Total Island Drama! I am your host, Sorrelpaw, and Chris should go fall in a hole and DIE THERE! MUHAHAHAHA!" Sorrelpaw cackled.

Mousefur backed away slowly. "Try not to mention Chris. Take 2!"

"Hello, and welcome to Total Island Drama, where we make cats suffer for amusement!" Sorrelpaw announced. "I am your host, Sorrelpaw. Okay, Mousefur, go..."

Mousefur + Sorrelpaw + Firestar + Bramblepaw Firestar and Bramblepaw were walking and arguing. "Please team up with me?" Bramblepaw asked.

"No," Firestar replied.

"Please?" Bramblepaw asked.

"Great talent, guys!" Sorrelpaw shouted. "Sorry. Anyway, let's see how-"

"Fine," Firestar muttered. "We already have a talent. So let's practice."

* * *

And....Cloudtail attempted to juggle. Seriously, he's the only cat that we didn't put in front of the Dirtplace camera...

* * *

"Okay, time's up!" Chris announced. "Let's see our first talent: Cloudtail!"

Cloudtail limped onto the stage, carrying two balls in his mouth and keeping his weight off one of his hindpaws. "Greetings. I'm Cloudtail, and tonight I will juggle."

Cloudtail took the balls from his mouth and tried to put his weight on his hind paws, but with the one paw injured he couldn't support himself and he fell straight down, making a face plant on the stage.

"Are you okay?" Dovepaw asked.

"....HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Cloudtail laughed.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Shadow "We hate to bring up past events, buddy, but it was just the craziest moment ever. Please don't strangle me." Shadow then ran from a yellow blur.

Tigerstar "I love painting my fur yellow!"

* * *

"Next up, Firestar and Bramblepaw!" Chris announced.

"WOOHOO!" Dovepaw cheered.

Cloudtail just let out a maniacal laugh.

Firestar and Bramblepaw padded onto the stage. "Can I do a talent with you?" Bramblepaw asked.

"No," Firestar told him.

"Please?"

"No."

"PRETTY please?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because you're the son of my worst enemy."

"But by now I've gained your trust, right?"

Firestar just gave him a sympathetic glance.

Bramblepaw sobbed and ran off stage. Firestar followed him.

"That was a weird talent," Dovepaw muttered. "But enjoyable."

"YAY!" Cloudtail cackled.

"NOO! IT DISAPPEARED!" a voice sobbed.

* * *

"Next is Sorrelpaw and Mousefur," Chris told himself.

Tigerstar ran on stage. "I love painting myself yellow! Aren't I PRETTY?"

"WHAT AN AWESOME TALENT!" Dovepaw applauded, whistling.

Cloudtail groaned.

"Um, Mr. Fluffy Pillows, good job at being out of character. But out of character is no longer original, and you're not even in the contest," Chris commented as Tigerstar got punted onto the Boat of Losers by an unpaid camera man.

"SORRELPAW! MOUSEFUR! YOU'VE BEEN ON FOR THREE MINUTES!" Chris shouted.

Sorrelpaw and Mousefur ran onstage. Sorrelpaw was dressed up like a magician, and Mousefur was wearing a sailor's cap.

"Hello, and welcome to Totally Island Drama! I'm Sorrelpaw, your host! Your challenge today, Mousefur, is to eat this pudding cup. If you do it, I'll sing a song with you."

Mousefur nodded and eagerly ate the pudding cup. Sorrelpaw stared at her, then both cats stared straight at Chris.

Mousefur cleared her throat. "_So if we all come together, we know what to do, we all come together just to sing: we HATE you! And if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for YOU!_"

Sorrelpaw took off her magician's hat. "_Meeting throughout all the Den of Moon! Chasing after plots while acting like a loon! Causing panic with his evil laugh!_" Sorrelpaw held up a picture of Hawkfrost. "_Party hardy in the Council!_"

Mousefur and Sorrelpaw began doing cartwheels. "_Planning, planning, JUMPing off the railing! Plotting, plotting, TIL the place is rotting! Thinking, thinking, LOTS of happy feelings!_"

Sorrelpaw stepped up for her second solo. "_Come, let's sing the Evil Song!_"

Mousefur pushed her out of the way. "_So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you!_"

"Nice parody of the Sailor Song," Dovepaw told them.

"Loved the part with the Totally Island Drama, the song was so-so," Firestar admitted.

"It BETTER be!" Cinderpaw, appearing out of nowhere, growled. "That song belongs to the Evil Laugh Council! And you STOLE IT!"

"But you guys didn't use it yet," Bramblepaw pointed out.

"We're going to SOON!" Cinderpaw hissed. "Be glad you didn't sing the whole song, otherwise I wouldn't let you live." And with that, the evil gray cat disappeared.

Chris blinked. "That was weird. Anyway, who won?"

"Sorrelpaw and Mousefur, no contest," Dovepaw immediately responded.

Cloudtail laughed maniacally and gave a thumbs up.

"Case closed," Chris announced. "I'll see Cloudtail, Firestar, and Bramblepaw in the elimination round."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Sorrelpaw "_Wondering what our evil plans will do. Destroy Firestar, and the Author too! Or just fail like all of (name omitted) shows! Not to mention Code Lyoko! Planning, planning, JUMPing off the railing! Plotting, plotting, TIL the place is rotting! Thinking, thinking, LOTS of happy feelings! Come, let's sing the Evil Song!_"

"What?" Sorrelpaw asked. "I like that song!"

* * *

Elimination! BAH BAH BAH! Okay, this time we admit we're singing to the tune of Thriller.

Chris shivered. "Okay, we all know who's going to lose, but we'll throw in suspense anyway. First mouse goes to Firestar."

"YAY!" Firestar danced with his mouse. Then he glanced at Cloudtail and smiled evilly.

"What?" Cloudtail asked before letting out an involuntary maniacal cackle.

"One mouse, two cats," Chris reminded everyone, staring at Bramblepaw and Cloudtail.

* * *

**It's very obvious who lost. I do enjoy my parody of the Sailor Song. And I have nothing against Code Lyoko, it was a good show, but I needed something that rhymed.  
I love how everyone keeps picking the cat that will lose next chapter. I also love that no one besides (name omitted) knows who won yet, or has even figured it out. It keeps me confident in my subtlety, even if now it's dead obvious who's going to win.**


	16. The Out of Character Show Prank War

**If you're wondering why I suddenly put Tigerstar on the poll, that's because anyone currently on the island (besides Dovepaw, Chris, and Shadow) can win.  
Ding ding ding! We have a winner! And....it's not our good friend Cloudtail, I'm afraid.

* * *

**_"I'm afraid this next mouse goes to Bramblepaw. Cloudtail, you've lost."_

_"Firestar?" Cloudtail asked, letting out another unvoluntary maniacal laugh._

_"I haven't forgotten Cloudtail," Firestar growled. "I haven't forgotten. Besides, your juggling act was worse than Tigerstar out of character."_

_Tigerstar ran in front of Firestar, this time painted blue. "Don't I look PRETTY???"_

_"GAH!" Firestar yowled just before fainting.

* * *

_Dirtplace camera...

Shadow "Can you believe this? They're using NARUTO instead of me in the next challenge! NARUTO!! He may be a prankster, but hey, I can learn, can't I? Oh well. I guess I'm off to find the Ruby and the Saphire in Pokemon Leafgreen. Did I mention that in two months I'm getting Pokemon Soul Silver, a Lugia figurine, and a Poke walker for my birthday? My mom reserved it for me when we went and bought Leafgreen yesterday!"

Tigerstar "Can't you say these things somewhere OTHER than the Dirtplace camera? It's annoying and has nothing to do with the plot.

* * *

"Is he conscious?" Chris asked Dovepaw, who was staring at Firestar.

Dovepaw took out a random cell phone and played a really annoying ring tone in Firestar's ear.

"EEK!" Firestar shouted, waking up.

"Yup." Dovepaw grinned. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

"That was in my EAR!" Firestar spat.

"Good morning! Today's challenge is from the usual. Don't you love helpful people? Anyway, we're having a prank war*! You're back on your original teams for this one: Sorrelpaw with Mousefur and Firestar with Bramblepaw. However, we're going to have a third team with three 'volunteers'."

Dovepaw picked up a notecard. "That's me, Mr. Fluffy Pillows-"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Tigerstar "The name's TIGERSTAR!"

* * *

"and....who in the name of StarClan is Naruto?" Dovepaw asked.

"PRANK WAR NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted, appearing out of nowhere. Tigerstar also appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh. HIM." Dovepaw rolled her eyes and whispered to Chris, "I hate him. WHY are we working together?"

"Because I said so," Chris told her. "Anyway, you have three hours to choose a base and a strategy. Good luck!"

"Why do we need a base?" Tigerstar asked.

"What are you going to do with your prank weapons?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, carry them around?" Firestar suggested.

"Fine. Take these paper bags and figure out a strategy." Chris threw three paper bags at Firestar, Mousefur, and Dovepaw**. "Your three hours start now."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Team NA: Firestar + Bramblepaw "Okay, we're going to run around like idiots and throw random stuff at people. Then we're going to rip Naruto's jumpsuit off. Any questions?" Firestar told Bramblepaw.

"Uhh...." Bramblepaw trailed off, looking like he was scarred for life.

Team A: Mousefur + Sorrelpaw "We're going to run around in some trees and drops water balloons on people. Then we're going to shave Firestar, Bramblepaw, and Tigerstar. Any questions?" Mousefur told Sorrelpaw.

"Excuse me," Sorrelpaw replied before running into the camera and throwing up.

Unpaid janitor "UGH! THIS STUFF SMELLS HORRIBLE! WHO DID THIS????"

Team N: Dovepaw, Tigerstar, + Naruto "Okay, who's the prank master here?" Dovepaw asked. "It's not me."

"Does unleashing a bunch of dogs on my worst enemies count?" Tigerstar asked.

"No."

"I used to do stupid pranks all the time before I became a ninja! I used to get in so much trouble in school!" Naruto added.

"Okay, you're out of character, but so is everyone else on this show," Dovepaw replied. "You're team captain."

"THAT'S why my talent wasn't original," Tigerstar muttered.

Tobi "Deidara-sempai! Where did you go? I need help finding the three-tail!"

Deidara "I knew following the nine-tail through this portal to escape Tobi was a good idea, un. It's a shame that he found the portal and followed me here, yeah. Wait, where are we anyway, hm?"

Chris "Why is every ninja in the universe suddenly here?"

* * *

"And.....begin!" Chris announced.

Team N(stands for Not, don't ask) disappeared. Team A(stands for Awesome, don't ask, you should know) jumped into the trees, and Team NA (stands for Not Awesome, don't ask, again you should know from Chapter 1) began running around like idiots.

Bramblepaw suddenly stopped. "Wait. Where is everyone?"

Firestar smirked and began pelting Bramblepaw with water balloons.

"That's not a prank! This is torture!" Bramblepaw sobbed.

"Firestar, you're hitting your teammate," Chris reminded him.

"Oh, oops." Some weird gas came out of Firestar's ears.

".....What?" Firestar asked. "Oh, Bramblepaw....why are you wet?"

"STUPID POSSESSING THINGS!" Bramblepaw shouted to the sky. "CURSE YOU! AND YOUR SEVII ISLANDS QUEST!!!!"

"Me thinks he's a bit loopy," Firestar muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team N

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" Tigerstar sang.

"What is that from, anyway?" Dovepaw asked.

"Who cares, I'm not a pirate," Naruto replied.

"Nice possession jutsu there," Dovepaw told him.

"Thanks. I'm so out of character I can use jutsu I don't have!" Naruto paused. "Wait, do we get points for that?"

"This isn't really a point system," Chris told Naruto, popping out of nowhere. "Anyway, I guess if this is a point system, you get two points."

"Why does everyone on this show pop out of nowhere?" Naruto asked.

"Because we can," Tigerstar replied as Chris disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team A

Sorrelpaw snickered. "They're right where we want them!"

"Shh!" Mousefur whispered. "HEY, MONSEIUR FLUFFY PILLOWS! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!"

"I'm TIGERSTAR!" Tigerstar spat as Mousefur threw water balloons at him.

"Hi, Dovepaw!" Sorrelpaw added, soaking Sorrelpaw with a few water balloons.

"Where did you get these anyway?" Naruto asked.

"In the barrel marked 'water balloons for prank war'," Mousefur replied. "Probably where you got them."

"We didn't get them, Firestar did," Dovepaw protested.

"Sure," Sorrelpaw agreed.

Mousefur and Sorrelpaw exchanged a look. "Denial." Then both she-cats snickered and ran through the trees.

"I think it's jump through the trees," Tigerstar commented.

* * *

Dirtplace camera

Deidara "Well, I'm just going to stand here, un."

Deidara + Tobi "Deidara-semai! I found you!" Tobi shouted.

"You're voice sounds weird in the japanese anime, un," Deidara commented as he ran away.

Shadow "I'm the only person on this island that's in character. Even Chris isn't totally within his character."

* * *

Team NA

Bramblepaw whispered something in Firestar's ear.

Firestar nodded. "Ready..................Aim.............FIRE!"

Both toms threw water balloons into the trees. Mousefur and Sorrelpaw fell out.

"OW, UN!" Mousefur shouted.

"Okay, seriously, we don't need anyone else here obsessed with Deidara." Sorrelpaw rolled her eyes.

"Wait, who here is obsessed with Deidara?" Bramblepaw asked.

"YOUR MOTHER!" Mousefur growled. The two she-cats stood up and grabbed razors.

"Oh, sweet mamma jabba," Firestar whispered.

* * *

Team A (this transition is pointless)

Firestar and Bramblepaw stared at Mousefur and Sorrelpaw.

"...HATE IT IN EEYAH! HATE IT! HATE IT! IS UNPLEASANT!" Bramblepaw yowled. The two toms turned around and ran for their lives.

"AFTER THEM!" Mousefur shouted. Mousefur and Sorrelpaw ran and ran and easily caught up to the two toms.

"ACK!" Bramblepaw moaned as he tripped.

Mousefur threw a razor at Firestar, and Sorrelpaw did the same to Bramblepaw. As the razors hit their targets, Firestar and Bramblepaw got shaving cuts on their tails and legs.

".....Okay, we surrender," Firestar moaned.

"Team Not Awesome, I'll be seeing you at the Elimination round," Chris replied.

"What about Team Not?" Mousefur asked.

"Oh, they're just sitting there. The only prank they did was possessing Firestar to attack Bramblepaw. Oh, and they're annoying Naruto, but they can't get eliminated anyway."

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Bramblepaw "I'm with Cloudtail, I HATE the hot seat!"

Shadow "Evil Trainer Tower is evil."

Firestar "Due to my popularity, I can't get eliminated, right? Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not Ash here. I have a pretty good chance of losing."

Shadow "What's with this? 'Poison is just so awful isn't it?'"

* * *

Elimination Round of Torture...

"Okay, we had Mousefur, Sorrelpaw, and Dovepaw vote on who should get kicked out," Chris explained, holding out the only mouse. "And the winner is..."

* * *

*** I'm guessing. Don't eat me. I'm just guessing what it is. I guess that makes it all the more fun....or terrible.  
** Firestar, Mousefur, and Dovepaw are the team captains. Because I said so. Then again, I changed Dovepaw to Naruto. Because I said so.

* * *

**

**Yeah, we're getting close to the end! I'm considering making a sequel to this, and I already have plenty of ideas. I've actually settled on what the sequel would be if there is one.  
Well, thanks Johnny, whoever you are. I didn't delete your save file, so I can get some awesome Pokemon for my Diamond game. But What in the world did you do with your Master Ball and your Suicune? I don't want to catch it all over again!  
(Shadow speaks the truth. I am getting Pokemon Soul Silver, a Lugia figurine, and a Pokewalker for my birthday in two months. My mom reserved it, thanks mom!)**


	17. Taking a Page from Total Drama Island

**Off to do something I've never really experienced first hand. I mean, something besides capturing Mewtwo. That's right, writing about triple dog dares.  
HUGE thanks to sandydragon for all the dare ideas and the other five million ideas I've gotten with your help. I appreciate helpful people.

* * *

**_"Firestar," Chris finished, throwing the mouse at Firestar. "Sorry, Bramblepaw, you've lost. Congratulations on making it this far."_

_"...Don't we all get to-" Bramblepaw began._

_Dovepaw glared at him. "If you spoil chapters 18 and 19, I'll ask Shadow to kill you. And she owes me a favor."_

_Bramblepaw gulped. "I'm....going to leave now." And with that he turned around and fled into the Boat of Losers._

_Tigerstar grinned. "DON'T I LOOK PRETTY?"_

_"Why did you paint yourself white with gray spots?" Bramblepaw asked.

* * *

_"WAKE UP YOU THREE!" Dovepaw yowled.

"Firestar, Sorrelpaw, and Mousefur. Welcome to the final three. Now the real pressure begins," Chris announced. "Your challenge is a triple dog dare contest. The biggest coward gets kicked off. Any questions?"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Tigerstar "I'm such a good mind reader! You thought Shadow was going to come here and say something unimportant, didn't you? Well, she's sick, so she won't be back until it's time.

Chris "Wait....Shadow's been here? Why is she still on the island? And what do you mean it's time?"

Unimportant camera man The unimportant camera man punted Tigerstar into the boat of losers. "Take that, kitty!"

* * *

"Okay, we're taking this in rounds," Chris told the three cats. "The beginning rounds should be pretty easy and agreeable, but the farther we go the harder they are. First cat to not to a dare gets kicked off. If two cats say no in one round, the cat with the most ridiculous fear gets kicked off."

Tigerstar panted. "I'm....here...."

"Get back on the Boat of Losers! I don't know how you made it back in three seconds, but GET BACK!" Chris shouted.

Tigerstar whimpered and ran to the Boat of Losers.

"Oh, and we're doing this Daring for Amusement style," Chris added. "Until it's your turn for the round, you'll stay here. Dovepaw will give you the dares.

* * *

Dovepaw grinned. "Hello, and welcome to the cheap rip-off of Daring for Amusement! We're considering bringing it back to life, but we aren't sure. Anyway, round 1!" Dovepaw hit the magical doorbell, which was covered in cobwebs, and Firestar appeared.

"Well, Firestar, I'm sure you remember this place," Dovepaw greeted him.

"...This was our old studio," Firestar gasped. "It feels like yesterday I was filming it."

"And now you're back for more dares. Firestar, I triple dog dare you to eat this plastic cup." Dovepaw held up a plastic cup.

Firestar flinched. "That's easy and agreeable? Oh, fine, five me that." Firestar ate the entire plastic cup.

"Good job, looks like you're advancing," Dovepaw agreed. She hit the magic doorbell, and Sorrelpaw replaced Firestar.

"Sorrelpaw, I triple dog dare you to put on this hat," Dovepaw mewed, holding up a hat that said 'I HATE YOU ALL! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE???

Sorrelpaw shrugged, grabbed the hat from Dovepaw, and put it on before leaving.

Dovepaw pressed the magic doorbell, and Mousefur replaced Sorrelpaw. "Mousefur, I triple dog dare you to sing the emo song, verse 1 and chorus."

Mousefur sighed. "_Dear Diary: Mood- Apathetic. My life is spiralling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert. It stinks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and "Rip Apart My Soul" and of course, "Stabby Rip Stab Stab". And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing. Like that guy from that band can do. Some days, you know..._

I_'m an emo kid, non-conforming as can be, You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me. I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face, I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs. 'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag, I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a...._dummy. _'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes. 'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!_"

"Nice," Dovepaw commented, pushing the magic doorbell, and Mousefur disappeared. "Time for Round 2, Goldenflower."

Goldenflower took Dovepaw's place. "Alrighty, who's first? Oh, Firestar." The she-cat pressed on the magic doorbell with her tail and Firestar appeared. "Firestar, I triple dog dare you to...um....sing the Safari Song without looking."

"I can try," Firestar shrugged. "Well, I'm just going to say the lyrics, as I cannot sing. 'We are going on a safari, see the lions from my ferrari, hope we do not get the malari, it's safari time! We are going on a safari, see the lions from my ferrari, hope we do not get the malari, it's safari time!' Uhhh...... 'Many nice surprises are waiting in the jungle. Kitty, oh kitty, we're going on safari! See all the goats, and the lions and the monkeys! And if you don't come, I'll go there anyway! We are going on a safari, see the lions from my ferrari, hope we do not get the malari, it's safari time. We are going on a safari, see the lions from my ferrari, hope we do not get the malari, it's safari time!'"

"You didn't sing the whole thing and you botched up the lyrics, but whatever, next!" Goldenflower pressed the magic doorbell, and Sorrelpaw appeared. "I triple dog dare you to read an entire History text book."

Sorrelpaw picked up the first History text book every made, which we assume is not very long, and read it in five minutes. "Done!"

Mousefur's Round 2 dare was to do this really crazy dance, which she did.

* * *

Many Rounds later.....

"Round 89," Dovepaw yawned. "My turn for the third time." Dovepaw hit the magic doorbell. "Firestar, I triple dog dare you to go through the entire battle with BloodClan by yourself."

Firestar nodded and disappeared to do so. Two seconds later, he appeared in a gray poof of smoke. "Wow, I just died."

"Nice." Dovepaw hit the magic doorbell and Sorrelpaw appeared. "Sorrelpaw, I triple dog dare you to cosplay as Tigerstar out of character."

Sorrelpaw ran off screen for a few minutes, then appeared as Tigerstar covered in green paint. "Don't I look PRETTY???"

"That's nice," Dovepaw muttered, and hit the magic doorbell. Sorrelpaw ran back on screen with some paint on her tail. "Is this right?"

"..." Dovepaw blinked. "Oh, that was Tigerstar. Nevermind, go ahead."

"I look pretty, don't I?" Sorrelpaw mewed.

"Sure," Dovepaw growled, and hit the magic doorbell. Mousefur appeared. "Mousefur, I triple dog dare you to kill Longtail."

"....Huh? NO!" Mousefur spat.

Chris magically appeared. "Sorry, Mousefur, but you've been kicked off.

"Good ridance," Mousefur hissed. "I'm not taking part in a show that kills cats." The she-cat stalked over to the Boat of Losers.

"And it looks like the finals are next!" Chris added. "Firestar and Sorrelpaw are putting up a good fight, but only one cat can win. Who will? Find out next time on Total.....Island....DRAMA!"

* * *

**I looked up the Total Drama Island episode list, and for the semi-finals, which was basically this, they also used triple dog dares. Hmmm?  
Anyway, I can't guarantee the next chapter, or the last chapter, will be up this week. School starts up tomorrow. Bleck. **

**Oh, yes, I am sick. Yippe do. I'm updating the poll before logging out too.  
**


	18. The Finals: The Not so Real Deal

**Pssst, PLEASE DON'T TELL MY DAD! Well, most people don't know my dad in real life, but if you tell my daad what I'm about to tell you....just don't. It WON'T be pretty.....for a couple of people that might include me. Anyway, my dad asked my wonderful brother who's home for the week to delete something called Kubuntu from this computer because it was only using space and my dad wants to get the dang sound on this thing fixed...apparently. Anyway, my brother accidentally messed something up, so I lost a bunch of stuff, and now this computer is a HUGE pile of......the brown stuff in your toilet. You know, it ends in p and starts with c? So, well, my brother's helped me fixed it (sorta) but now I have to turn a new leaf with the computer. Unfortunately, I can no longer play video games on this cursed thing.  
Sniff.....I don't even know about comics.....  
On a happier note, welcome to the second to last chapter! This might take awhile since my computer will probably mess up every five seconds.....gr. Umm.....go read the chapter before I begin ranting on what a piece of the brown stuff in the toilet that starts with c and ends with p this computer is.

* * *

**"Hello, and welcome to Total Island Drama, the show that has a poll that has 14 unique voters and no votes! It's the final episode. No butts. FINAL episode. I don't care what Shadow says, her computer is a piece of that brown stuff in the Dirtplace. NO EXCEPTIONS, this is the last episode of the season. SEASON. FINALE. NO DISCUSSION!" Dovepaw announced.

"Thanks," Chris shrugged. "Our finalists are Firestar and Sorrelpaw. According to our poll, no one is going to win that has already been voted off. Lovely. Today's challenge is specially brought to you by sandydragon, which is much appreciated because...nevermind."

"STUPID WATCH! STUPID COMPUTER! STOP ANNOYING ME BEFORE I RANT AT YOU!!!!" a voice shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" another voice told the first voice.

"Okay.......today we have a Pokemon challenge. But it's a long one. First, you have to get on Facebook and somehow find out how many Pokemon Shadow has on that one Pokemon application with trading, NOT Pokemon Adventure! Next you must get on Shadow's pile of stuff in the dirtplace computer and see how long you can play Pokemon FireRed until the computer goes to a black screen and doesn't return to whatever you're doing. Last, you must catch a Phanphy. First to do all three tasks win bragging rights, but the contestants that were voted off will pick who loses. On your mark...get set...GO!" Chris added.

Sorrelpaw and Firestar each ran to a computer that randomly appeared. After a little bit, Sorrelpaw looked up.

"The information is sadly not available, though, oh yeah, 15!" Sorrelpaw corrected herself.

"What she said," Firestar muttered.

Both cats ran to Shadow's computer which, as stated MANY MANY TIMES, is a piece of the stuff in the dirtplace. And that's not the camera equipment. After 10 minutes, Sorrelpaw, who had played Pokemon FireRed long enough to beat the first gym leader and go into Mt. Moon, restarted the computer, which had messed up. 16 minutes later, Firestar did the same, and somehow he had only just delivered Oak's Parcel. Confused much.

Sorrelpaw picked up two Pokeballs, one containing a level 3 Rattata, and the other being empty. Firestar grabbed a Pokeball with a level 12 Butterfree and an empty Pokeball, and both went off to find a Phanphy.

Sorrelpaw found a Rainbow Pass and took a ferry to Seven Island. Firestar wandered into Victory Road.

Those of you who have been in both places now EXACTLY what I mean when I say Firestar just screwed up worse than Shadow's computer is right now. Sorrelpaw, however, made a very smart decision. We words applaud for her.

Ahem. About 20 minutes later, Sorrelpaw cheered, holding up a Poke Ball with a Phanphy in it.

"Congratulations!" Chris clapped as Firestar appeared, looking extremely scared. (He had been running from a wild Machoke, but that's another story for never.) "Sorrelpaw wins bragging rights, but who gets voted off? And our contestants that lost already vote.....NOW!"

The other 14 cats that had participated in the story, including the almost forgotten Sandstorm (apologies), grabbed a remote and began staring at it. After awhile, they ditched the remotes for pieces of paper and a ballot box. They all grinned as they wrote something down and each submitted their choice into the ballot box.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Shadow "Miss me? The anticipation of this event is SO MUCH! I cannot WAIT for Dovepaw's announcement to backfire in no onebut Chris's face!!!"

Firestar "My chances of winning are in the dirtplace. Underground with Hades."

Hades "I'm afraid that in these stories of yours, Spottedpaw13, I do NOT exist. Why mention me?"

_Because I read too much of The Last Olympian right now. A shame the series ended._

Dovepaw "I think I actually managed to convince Chris that I'm NOT conspiring with Shadow. Which I am."

* * *

Elimination....

Chris groaned. "This was short and non-satisfying. I suppose this is the best one can do under short notice, _Shadow._"

Shadow came out of the bushes. "You caught me."

"And now for Dovepaw to announce the results," Chris announced.

Dovepaw took all the votes out of the ballot box and put them in a pile after reading each one. "The result was unanimous."

Sorrelpaw and Firestar began shivering with fear.

"Today's loser.....is Chris."

* * *

Millions of miles away, in the Den of Moon, Cinderpaw awoke to hear extremely loud cheering from Earth. "Looks like Shadow's plot worked. Woohoo." And with that, the evil founder of the Evil Laugh Council fell asleep.

* * *

"What?" Chris asked. "They can't vote me off!"

"They just did." Dovepaw showed him all of the votes. "I'm afraid we need a new host. My lady?"

"Of course." Shadow nodded. "Chris, it's time for you to walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers." When Chris didn't move, Shadow dragged him into the Boat, leaving as the Boat left the Dock. "Well, folks, you heard it here first. I, Shadow, the NEW host of Total Island Drama, invite you to wait for the REAL last episode. Dovepaw, would you do the honors?"

"Of course, my lady," Dovepaw bowed her head, then straightened back up again. "Who will win the prize, one thousand mouse tails? Will it be Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan? Or maybe Sorrelpaw, the apprentice of the first cat to lose? Come back next episode for the finals on Total......Island.........DRAMA!"

* * *

**Special thanks goes to:  
libithewolf for supporting it the whole way and coming up with the show name, as well as the show name for the sequel. You truly are the best cousin ever, and DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENT!  
sandydragon for helping me with SO MANY challenges. I like helpful people. They're.......helpful. Keep up the good work!  
Laterose13 for reviewing, which somehow convinced me that this story is a pile of that stuff in the bottom of the toilet, AND the Dirtplace. SpottedFlame for reviewing  
ANOMONOUS for reviewing and helping me with a challenge idea.  
Jessica/Autumnleaf for reviewing, helping me with a challenge idea, and correcting me on your name. Thanks!  
mistfur for reviewing  
And DeathlyDazed for reviewing. **

**Special thanks to libithewolf, StarVix, Monsy 38, knockknocktimerico, and Blouper for inpiration! Only one of you is probably going to see this, but thanks all the same!**

**And now to get away from all the thanking stuff. I planned this LONG LONG AGO, as you may have noticed. You just didn't know WHAT I was planning, as long as you aren't libithewolf. And if you're not libithewolf, I am wondering who you think will win. And that's true, on the poll, no one has voted since I modified it, so there's 14 unique voters for no votes at all. Seriously, who's going to win guys? Tigerstar, Sorrelpaw, or Firestar?**

**Level 12 Butterfree eats your soul!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
P.S. Level 12 Butterfree has to wait until I get a new computer.....someday.**


	19. The Finals: Special Thanks to Hades!

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper today. So hyper I'm dealing with this evil computer long enough for the last chapter to come out. And soon afterwards, I'll have a sequel that I need ideas for......Curse you mind and your changing!  
Whoa, what just happened? I'm quite scared.  
Anywho, as long as this stupid c-p computer doesn't mess up badly, I present, brought to you by the Computer of C-p, THE TRUE FINALS!  
P.S. If Spottedpaw's appearance surprises you, I want Shadow to be sane. So my hyperness is inside Spottedpaw instead. Jirachi!

* * *

**"Alright, I think it's time to wake them up," Dovepaw told Shadow.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Spottedpaw "HAHAHA! JIRACHI EVENT! You probably guessed my Pokemon would be Magmar! Charmeleon, WARTORTLE! Pikachu, the horn! Game Over Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You are dead! Dead! Dead!"

Cinderpaw "Excuse her. She's a bit hyper because Thistlefang HAD to show her those Youtube videos....and because of the Jirachi event, which Shadow is participating in today."

Tigerstar "I'm going to win!"

Firestar "Yeah, I'm going to lose. Probably. See you in season two."

Shadow "There's going to be a new Camp HalfBlood series? YAY! Now I MUST watch the movie with my friend!"

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Shadow announced. "Firestar, Sorrelpaw, welcome to the real finals. To avoid further delay, there will be no voting. If you loose, you're done. Alright, Dovepaw will explain the challenge, brought to you by the Computer of C-p and sandydragon."

"And Shadow's mind...." Firestar muttered.

"Ahem!" Dovepaw cleared her throat. "Ahem! Ahem! AH! My throat is messed up! Anyway, welcome to the finals...again. First, you will name Shadow's Haunter's level on her Leafgreen name. Next, you must announce how long the Jirachi event is. And you must end by distracting Cerberus in the Underworld, which is in California, so that you can thank Hades personally for helping to save Olympus. Any questions?"

"Okay, why is Hades in this?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"Nico is my second favorite character," Shadow replied.

"What in the name of StarClan is a Jirachi?" Firestar asked. "And will Tigerstar appear at some point?"

"Yes and yes." Shadow grinned.

* * *

Dirtplace camera.....

Cinderpaw + Spottedpaw "You thought you were hot, guess what, You're NOT! You are dead! Dead! Dead!" Spottedpaw sang.

Cinderpaw groaned and dragged her away. "You're interfering with the almighty plot. Just wait until the new television show has it's first episode, okay?"

Spottedpaw grinned. "Charmeleon! WARTORTLE! Charmeleon! WARTORTLE!"

* * *

"Begin!" Dovepaw yowled.

"Shadow's Haunter's level is 58," Sorrelpaw responded.

"No, it's clearly 89!" Firestar replied.

"DUH, it's 12!!!!" Tigerstar growled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, great. Just what we need. Some cat that's out of character," Firestar hissed.

"Guess again," Shadow muttered. "You're either overrating or underrating my Haunter."

"Charmeleon?" Tigerstar asked.

"WARTORTLE!" Firestar added.

Sorrelpaw rolled her eyes. "60."

"60...?"

"60, I guess."

"Correct." Shadow nodded. "Haunter is level 60, and must be trained to level 60ish. Now for part two."

* * *

"Start!" Dovepaw shouted.

"The Jirachi event lasts from.....February 27th to March....6th?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"You are dead!" Tigerstar muttered.

"Dead! Dead!" Firestar asked.

"Can we try here, please?" Shadow asked.

"Fine, February 27th to March 16th," Tigerstar retorted.

"How is that a retort?" Firestar asked. "February 28th to March 11th."

"All are very close," Dovepaw commented.

"Hmmm..." Sorrelpaw's eyes lit up.

"February 27th to March 16th!" all three cats yowled at the same time.

Shadow giggled. "Such coordination for something that is so very wrong. The Jirachi event is exceptional. You just didn't get it."

"Enough references!" Firestar spat. "I'll answer for us all: February 27th to March 11th."

"When did this become a quiz show?" Dovepaw asked.

"It never did," Shadow replied grimly. "Now for the three of you to enter the realm of Hades."

* * *

"Why are we in Los Angeles?" Tigerstar asked.

"Because the computer just registered that you spoke a bunch of static," Shadow replied. "Now find the realm of Hades!"

Sorrelpaw turned on a random computer.

"Well, this is embarrassing," the computer admitted. "Firefox is having trouble recovering your windows and tabs. This is usually caused by a recently opened web page."

"I bookmarked that page because it's quite amusing," Shadow admitted. "But get off of the Computer of C-p!"

"Can we please just say the word crap?" Tigerstar asked.

"No," Shadow growled, suddenly turning into a yellow cat with green eyes. Spottedpaw13. "You cannot. I forbid it. NOW GO!"

"You had a dream where you were Percy Jackson and Hades let you breathe underwater, and a bunch of random halfbloods were having a Volleyball tournament and you made it to the finals, but you had teams, and a bunch of random halfbloods were on your team, and you asked if any of them had the power to throw up or something, and this creepy little girl said she had the power to always want to eat french fries, and then you asked her if she was going to throw up and she said no while she grinned creepily and her eyes went all weird," Dovepaw pointed out. "That was two days ago."

Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the reminder."

"I found it!" Tigerstar announced. The three cats went underground.

Spottedpaw13 turned to Breezepelt. "Can you do me a second favor and record under there?"

Breezepelt nodded and ran after them, holding a camera.

* * *

In the realm of Hades.....(Yes, we know he doesn't exist. Hey, we're not Greek! STOP CALLING US WORDS GREEK! WE'RE CHRISTIANS!)

"So, according to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Greek god system thingy is correct, and all other religions are wrong?" Firestar asked.

Breezepelt muttered something about stupid cats and their stupid religions.

"I guess so." Sorrelpaw shrugged.

"That means OUR religions is wrong!" Tigerstar gasped.

"You don't have a religion," Firestar pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong, kittypet! I worship MYSELF!" Tigerstar growled.

"Watch out, Bucky Katt is on the loose," Breezepelt commented.

"Let's go find Hades, okay?" Sorrelpaw asked.

Suddenly, they found Cerberus. For some reason, he wasn't near those lines with the dead people and stuff. He was just in the middle of nowhere. We words suppose that the lines of the dead were very short that day.

"Okay, how do we distract him?" Firestar asked. "Anyone have a bone?"

Sorrelpaw and Tigerstar shook their heads.

"Alright, come on, Sorrelpaw. Distract him, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar glanced nervously at Cerberus. "Shouldn't someone help me or something?" He looked at the other three cats that were there, but they had gone. "Fishpaste."

* * *

Dirtplace camera....

Spottedpaw13 "Sorry for the inconvenience, but the Computer of C-p messed up. Please wait while it reboots."

* * *

After the computer of C-p reboots, we return to Hades' domain...

Firestar flinched as some Furies approached. "Umm....those aren't good, right?"

"Distract them! I'll finish!" Sorrelpaw told him.

Firestar nodded and distracted the Furies while Sorrelpaw continued.

* * *

Hades' throne, much later after Sorrelpaw wandered around...

Sorrelpaw approached Hades.

"Lord Hades," she mewed, bowing her head.

"Why is there a CAT here?" Hades asked Nico. "Don't tell me you're trying to get a pet. I HATE pets!"

"No, Father," Nico replied. "I don't know why the cat is here, either."

"Whatever." Hades glared at Sorrelpaw. "Speak."

"I just wanted to personally thank you for helping save Mount Olympus," Sorrelpaw mewed. "Without you, it would have fallen."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome," Hades muttered. "Anything else?"

"No, Lord Hades," Sorrelpaw replied, bowing her head again before leaving.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Shadow "Unfortunately, the Computer of C-p had to restart twice. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

* * *

Winner's Circle...

"Congratulations, Sorrelpaw! You've won!" Spottedpaw13 announced.

"Shadow, I think this website is messing up your computer," Dovepaw whispered.

Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "On that note, Sorrelpaw wins One Thousand Mouse Tails!" the yellow she-cat handed Sorrelpaw her prize. "And the last seven cats to get voted off, including Sorrelpaw, will be contestants on our next season, Island Total Drama, as well as seven other cats!"

Firestar muttered something about being used.

Tigerstar muttered something about being used.

Breezepelt muttered something about Spottedpaw13 owing him two favors.

Dovepaw applauded. "Until next time! Keep watch for the first episode of Daring for Amusement II as well as Island....Total....DRAMA!!!!"

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Jayfeather "How'd I get here? Oh well, I don't have to worry about this anymore. I just hope no cats think I'm crazier now than they already thought I was."

* * *

**Hurray! It's done! Ended! No more discussion! Keep watch for the sequel! (And the first episode of Daring for Amusement II, as well as Clan Wars: The Great Clan War. I'll get them out eventually.)  
Time for some homework! BOO! Then to Gamestop! YAY!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


End file.
